Quirky Eyes
by Awesome Ten-Tails
Summary: Naruto X Fem Izuku X Toga. Naruto Uzumaki is a young hero in the making but first he needs to get into U.A. to become a Hero. Izuka Midoriya is a Quirkless girl who is chosen to inherit the Quirk of her Idol All Might. Himiko Toga is Naruto's first friend and Naruto's one of a select few who understands her Quirks downside. What Happens when Naruto meets Izuka?
1. Chapter 1

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with a new story that has been rattling in my head for a while.**

**I do not own Naruto or BNHA, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi.**

**I didn't have this Beta read, I'd rather know if you want me to continue this idea.**

**Also warning Bakugou is OOC.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**All men are not created. This is the reality people don't understand in this society. I learned that at the tender age of 7. This is my story, the story of how I became the greatest Underground Hero, and found the loves of my life.**

We find a male he is around 14, he has blonde, spiky hair, red eyes with three tomoe shapes spinning around the pupil hypnotically, and three whisker marks on both his cheeks, he's wearing a black T-shirt with a decal of a snarling red-orange nine-tailed fox on the back of it, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers, he also has a decent amount of muscle, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's lying on the bed of a truck on a beach that looks like a dump instead of a beach. (I wonder why dad wanted me to come out here?) He thinks as he hears his father walking and he sits up, and he notices two people instead of one.

The first is a male he has messy blonde hair, and he has blue eyes, he is very skinny and really angular features, and long limbs, he's wearing a very loose baggy white shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots.

And the other makes him blush a little bit, is a girl his age she has messy, but fluffy, dark green hair, large green eyes, and C-cup breasts, she's wearing a white shirt with the words All M on it, light green jogging pants, and red boots.

"Ah, Naruto it's good to see that you did come." The male says.

"A-All Might, I thought that you didn't want anyone knowing about this." The girl says.

"Ah, young Midoriya there's no worries here, I should introduce you two, Izuka Midoriya this is my son Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is my chosen successor Izuka Midoriya." All Might says, but they both notice Izuka looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"You're the son of All Might, how does nobody know this?!" Izuka asks, as Naruto walks up to her and puts his hand out for her to shake, which she does.

"Hello Ms, Midoriya, and to answer your question dads real name isn't known to the public and generally myself and 'All Might' aren't usually seen together. And just so you know me and him aren't blood, he adopted me when I was 7 but I will always consider him my father for all he's done for me." Naruto says. "So, dad did you have me come to help train her in close quarters combat and make sure that she doesn't overwork herself?" Naruto asks.

"Correct, but we won't train her in combat until the fifth month of this training, and Izuka I need to say that I would actually prefer that we let your parents know what's going on." All Might says.

"A-are you sure, yesterday you said..." Izuka says but is interrupted.

"Young Midoriya, I know what I said yesterday but that was me thinking as a hero. But now I'm thinking as a parent, and I'd rather you not hide anything from your parents. So after we're done with today's training we'll walk you home, and talk to your parents. Now let's get this training started." All Might says.

**[6:00 PM]**

"Okay today's training is over, let's get you home young Midoriya." All Might says.

"That'd be nice, but I can hardly move." Izuka says.

"That's alright Izuka this is your first day of intense training its normal." Naruto says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She sees a red shroud appear around him but then it moves to her and she feels her energy starting to replenish, she sees his eyes widen and then she feels a rush of heat all through her body.

"What was that rush of heat I felt?" Izuka asks.

"Izuka it seems you weren't Quirkless, your quirk just never activated." Naruto says.

"Okaaay, but what was with the rush of heat?" Izuka asks.

"That would be because it's a fire based Quirk." Naruto says, as he looks at a patch of sand, and Izuka shrieks when the patch of sand bursts into black flames. "Point your hand at that fire and raise it, please." Naruto says.

"Alright." She says, as she points her hand at the fire and moves her hand up, and is surprised when the fire rises up; she moves her hand around and is happy that the fire is following where her hand moves. "This is so cool!" She says with stars in her eyes. "How did you do it?" Izuka asks.

"I don't fully know, but I have a theory, my shroud heals any abnormalities and problems like a broken bone. I'd guess that it saw an inactive quirk at 14 as abnormal and well forced it to activate." Naruto explains. "Now let's get you home." He says.

**[Ten months later]**

We find both Naruto who is wearing a dark blue suit jacket over a white dress shirt with a black tie, dark blue suit pants, and black dress shoes. And Izuka who is wearing a plain black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons and white sneakers and are both now 15. They are walking onto the campus of a big school kind of shaped like an H. "I can't believe that I'm finally on the campus of Yuuei ." Izuka says, with stars in her eyes.

"Hey, Izuka." Naruto says.

"Yeah, Naruto." She says, as she sees him pull out a pair of gloves with a slight blush on his face.

"Uhm, I asked a friend of dads to have these gloves commissioned for you they're made of a special material called ignition cloth, if you snap your fingers with these gloves on they'll create sparks with which you can enhance the power of and create bigger blasts of fire." He says handing the gloves to her.

"Oh, uh, well, t-thank you." She says, as she kisses him on the cheek, but it's kind of funny when you realize Naruto is a head taller than Izuka.

"W-what was that for?" he asks with his face getting redder, and he hears her giggle.

"Why do you think Naruto, the last ten months of my life have been amazing! While I know all the work I put in were for me becoming your dads successor, it's you who's made these last ten months special. Even when you didn't need to you were always there helping me no matter what it was, so good luck on the exam even though I don't think you need it." She says but as she goes to walk into the building, she feels Naruto tap her shoulder, she turns and sees him still blushing.

"Uhm, Izuka no matter what happens, after this exam w-would you like to go on a d-date?" He asks blushing deeply.

"Oh, yeah, well o-of course." She says a bit stunned and a heavy blush of her own.

"Oh and like you said, good luck Izuka, now let's get going." He says. After about 5 minutes they walk into a large auditorium full of people. They sit down in the very back. After a few minutes a guy sits beside Naruto, he is wearing the same uniform as Naruto; he's tall, and has Indigo hair and eyes, which are half-closed and dark bags under his eyes.

"Nice to see you Naruto." The guy says.

"Same to you Hitoshi." Naruto says, fist-bumping him.

"So who is this?" Hitoshi ask noticing Naruto and Izuka holding hands.

"Ah right Hitoshi this is my friend Izuka Midoriya, Izuka this is my best-friend Hitoshi Shinso I'll freely admit he was the **only** friend I had when we were in Nabu middle school." Naruto says.

"Are you sure she's just your friend?" Hitoshi asks with a teasing smile and chuckles when he sees them both blush.

"It's uh, n-nice to meet you Hitoshi." Izuka says. After about 10 minutes they see a guy walking into the auditorium, he's tall and slender, has long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache, he has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils, he's wearing a black leather jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots, he sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves, his neck is obscured by a directional speaker. "That's _The Voice Hero: Present Mic_." She says.

"High School Hero Course Exam Orientation For all you examinee listeners tuning in welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"! What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah! As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You Are Here You can bring whatever you want with you.

After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay? Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic yells.

(Okay so one is worth 1 point, ones worth 2 points, and ones worth three points, but there's also a fourth enemy.) Naruto thinks.

"May I ask a question?" asks a guy dressed in a brown business suit, he has dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Okay!" Present Mic says.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The man says.

"Okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." Present Mic says.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" The guy says, as he sits down.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners present our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond, Plus Ultra!' Now, everyone, good luck!" Present Mic yells.

**[Battle Center B]**

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains!" Present Mic yells.

"I guess I was wrong." Naruto says, who is now wearing a black tracksuit.

"Why do you say that?" Izuka asks, who is now wearing a light green tracksuit.

"I thought we were separated based solely on who we knew so we couldn't work with our friends, but with the two of us still being together and Hitoshi and that friend of yours Bakugou having been sent to a different battle center I guess it's separated by school instead." Naruto says.

"Your ten minutes start now!" Present Mic yells, as everyone runs into the fake city.

**[Izuka]**

Izuka is running as she sees a small group of three pointers, she snaps her fingers manipulating the sparks into spears and throws them through the robots. After a while it's getting close to the time limit. (That should be good enough, I hope.) She thinks and just then she starts to hear screaming. She looks to see a massive robot bigger than the buildings. (That's a zero pointer, obstacle my butt!) She thinks and she's about to run from it like everyone else, but then she notices a girl trapped under some rubble. (Well I'm going to get an earful from the three of them, but a hero puts their life on the line to save and protect innocent people.) She thinks, as she starts running at the zero pointer and red lines appear on her legs as she jumps and then the same lines appear on her arm as she pulls it back and the force alone rips her sleeve. "SMASH!" She roars, bashing her fist into its head.

**[Naruto]**

Naruto is running through a street and finds a rather large group of two and three pointers, and what appears to be a white ethereal ribcage with a skeletal arm and fist manifests around him and commences to smash all of them. After a while its close to the time limit.(Well that should be good enough to get first place. I'm certainly not letting that guy Bakugou win this unofficial challenge he started. Now to find Izuka.) He thinks, and just after he hears a ton of screaming a small distance away. *Sigh* "And if I were a bettin man she's probably in the middle of all that commotion." He says out loud, as he walks toward all the screaming.

**[Both]**

He proceeds to facepalm when he sees her use One For All to jump and punch the massive zero pointer but then notices the same girl Izuka saw still trapped under rubble. (Good Izuka that robot could have crushed her. Now to save Izuka and the get the rubble off that girl.) He thinks shaking his head with a smile on his face, as the ribcage and arm proceeds to grow into a massive full body that resembles a samurai with a Tengu mask. So he's easily able to catch her but freaks out a little when he sees how much damage her legs and arm have sustained but sees her smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." She says.

"You idiot, good job protecting someone who was defenseless and would have died otherwise." He says with an understanding smile, as the ethereal construct disappears as it drops them slowly to the ground where it proceeds to revert back into the ribcage and arm proceeding to grab the rubble off of the girl. He walks over to the girl who's already in a sitting position, while the ribcage and arm disappear but his shroud forms around him and spreads to Izuka already beginning to heal her arm and legs.

"Um, is she alright?" The girl asks.

"She'll be fine, my quirks already proceeding to heal her. Now she saved you, so are you alright nothing broken or anything, by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the hero in my arms is Izuka Midoriya." Naruto says.

"No I'm fine, and I'm Ochako Uraraka." Ochako says in a bubbly manner. Ochako is a short girl of petite build and fair skin; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw. She is wearing a dark blue open track suit with a white undershirt and white shoes.

"Nice to meet you, I'd shake your hand but I need to focus on healing Izuka." Naruto says.

"No that's alright." Ochako says.

"That's a nice attitude you have their sonny, you remind me of your father." They hear a voice and turn to see an old lady dressed like a nurse with a syringe as the pin in her hair bun.

"It's nice to see you recovery girl, and do you really mean that. You're not just referring to my appearance are you?" Naruto asks.

"Of course I'm not, yes you're like a clone of your father but your personality is very similar to his with a hint of your mothers thrown in." Recovery Girl says.

"Uhm, Naruto I think my limbs are healed." Izuka say poking him in the cheek with the arm that was hurt.

"Ahhhh, and here I was hoping to hold you a little longer." He says with a fake pout, making her blush a little bit.

"And there's your mother." Recovery Girl says laughing.

"And the mock test is over!" Everyone hears Present Mic yell.

"Let's go Izuka, and Ms. Uraraka would you like to walk with us just in case any thing is hurt or broke?" Naruto asks, as he puts Izuka down.

"Yeah walk with us Ochako." Izuka says.

"Oh yeah, sure." Ochako says, as they walk out of the fake city.

(Minato, Kushina your boy is going to be a great hero one day, and Toshi you did well by them never think otherwise you raised him well.) Recovery Girl thinks with a smile, as she walks off to check on the rest of the examinee's.

**[Later]**

We find Naruto who is wearing the same clothes he wore the day him and Izuka met, and Izuka who is wearing a white shirt under a dark green hoodie, blue jeans, and her red boots. "So Naruto what's your plan for this d-date?" Izuka asks.

"Well I thought we could do whatever you wanted, since you've put so much work to get into U.A." He says with a smile, making her blush.

"Hey Izuka, how're you doing?!" The two of them hear a brash but friendly voice, they look and first see Ochako surprisingly but they also see a guy the same age as them he has ash blonde hair and red eyes. He's wearing a black V-neck shirt under a black and orange open button up plaid long sleeve shirt, gray cargo pants, and black sneakers with orange lines on the sides.

"Oh, Katsuki I didn't expect to see you tonight or hanging out with Uraraka." Izuka says. "Do you two know each other?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're old friends, I actually knew her before I knew you Izuka. But her and her parents moved before kindergarten. So we were catching up when I saw the two of you, so what's going on?" Katsuki asks.

"Uhm well, we're kind of on an, uhm d-d-date." Izuka says.

"Oh well that's cool, you two seemed pretty close when I met you." Ochako says.

"Is that so, well Whiskers I hope you don't think less of me for saying, that if you hurt Izuka I won't hesitate to blow you to smithereens?" Katsuki asks glaring at Naruto with his hand in Naruto's shoulder with a little smoke flowing from under, but is surprised when he sees him smile.

"I'd be pissed if you didn't, with how Izuka sees you like a brother, Hotspot. So Izuka what would you like to do?" Naruto asks.

"Oh well how about we get some ice cream and then go to the arcade?" Izuka says.

"That doesn't sound much like a date." Ochako says.

"No that's alright I said I'd be fine with whatever she wanted to do. Let's go." Naruto says smiling.

**[Next Day]**

"Hey Naruto can, can we talk?" All Might asks.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Naruto asks.

"No there's just a couple of things I want to tell you. The first thing I'd like to tell you is that I'm going to be a teacher at U.A., and they gave me permission to tell you welcome to your Hero Academia, I was quite impressed when I saw your score for the mock battle, first place at 120 villain points and 30 rescue points for a total of 150 points. Second, I'm proud to have raised you but I need to tell you the truth, I didn't adopt you just for the reason of your potential as my successor. Naruto I was your Godfather." All Might says handing him a letter, but starts sweating after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't care." Naruto says surprising All Might. "Toshinori you took me in when I was at my most vulnerable. I don't know how my mom and dad wanted me to be to be raised, but I think they'd be proud of the person **you** helped me become." He says with tears streaming out of his eyes but with a smile nonetheless. "I'm gonna go to the beach to think." He says as he swipes his hand over his face as his body disappears into a swirling vortex.

*Sigh* "That went much better than I even hoped. Minato, Kushina your boy might not be the symbol of peace one day but he's certainly going to be a greater hero than me. Him and Izuka, they're going to change this world one day, I feel it." Toshi says smiling.

**[Dagobah Municipal Beach Park]**

We find Naruto lying down on the sand of the same beach that he and Izuka met except now it actually looks like a beach and a beautiful one at that with the white sand and the crystal blue water. (Izuka really did an amazing job cleaning this place up.) He thinks as looks around seeing ten families on the other end with a smile on his face that quickly turns to a frown and he closes his eyes. (She's All Might's successor that means she'll have to fight **Him** one day. I, I can't let her fight him, what he did to All Might, I don't want it to happen to her. I can't lose any more people I love. But what can I do, currently the only thing that could do anything to him is my Susanoo's spirit weapon, but I can't use it without using Susanoo. I doubt the four Quirks I currently have copied will do anything to him.) He thinks but then he hears an irritated voice talking to him.

**(You dumbass why do you think you're going to U.A, to gain better control over our quirk and you might even copy some new quirks that'll actually to do something about Him!)** The voice says.

*Sigh* (Hey there Menma you've been quiet for a while.) He says but the conversation is put on halt when he feels the weight of a person sitting down on his stomach, and he opens his eyes to see Izuka sitting on his stomach smiling down at him.

"Why did I know that I'd find you here? What's the problem?" She asks.

"Nothing, just thinking about something All Might told me a while ago." He says, but she can tell that he's half lying, but can also tell that it's something he won't talk about until he's ready to.

"Okay then, what did he tell you?" She asks.

"Well after my parents died and All Might along with a small group of heroes found me, along with the potential to be his successor I thought he adopted me because he felt bad for me. It turns out that he adopted me for a much more personal reason." He says.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Izuka All Might was my Godfather." He says.

"Oh that's cool, that means he knew your parents personally. Um, Naruto could you tell me about your parents?" She asks.

"I trust you, so of course. Both of my parents were actually heroes. My father was Minato Namikaze, the Hero of Hope; The Yellow Flash. My mother was an underground hero her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the Darkness Hero; Eclipse Witch." He says solemnly.

"You don't like talking about your parent's, do you?" She asks.

"Actually I love to talk about my parents; I Just can't help but get sad about it since they are dead." He says smiling.

"By the way, did you know your dad is going to be a teacher at U.A.?" She asks.

"How'd you know, I didn't know it until today when he told me personally that I got accepted." He says.

"Well I, um got the second highest score, thus I got my acceptance letter pretty quickly and the letter had a holo-disk in it." She says.

"Oh what was your final score for the mock battle?" He asks excited, making her smile.

"Well I got 90 villain points, and 30 rescue for a total of 120 points." She says.

"I don't mind losing to you Izuka, but I do mind losing to him!" They hear Katsuki's Brash voice and look to see him and once again Ochako.

"Hey Katsuki, Ochako." Izuka says.

"Hello Hotspot, Ms. Uraraka. So what place did you two get?" Naruto asks.

"I got third place with 70 villain points, and 30 rescue points for a total of 100 points." Katsuki says.

"I got fifth place with 28 villain points, and 45 rescue points for a total of 73 points." Ochako chirps out.

"That's pretty cool, the four of us are in the top five of the accepted. What's the name of the person who got fourth place, I didn't get one of those holo-disks, I was told personally." Naruto says.

"Why is that?" Ochako asks.

"Well you're going to learn this anyway when we start to attend U.A., so I'd rather you hear it from me. Well I'm adopted and my adopted father is none other than All Might." Naruto says, surprising both Katsuki and Ochako.

"Oh well that makes sense then, that you would be told personally. Well the person who got fourth place is somebody named Eijiro Kirishima." Ochako says.

"I'm guessing you also don't know that we have a month to prepare for school, Whiskers!" Bakugou says.

"You'd be right Hotspot, well see you two in a month. Izuka don't forget we're still meeting for training, you made a big mistake with your quirk yesterday when you attacked the zero pointer." Naruto says quite serious, walking off.

**[Month Later]**

We see Naruto standing at the gates of U.A., He is currently wearing his new school uniform which is a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie, and plain brown shoes. (She's running a little late. Wait there she is.) He thinks, as he notices Izuka running while waving at him, she is wearing the same thing as he is aside from a black skirt instead of pants, black, knee-high socks, and her tie isn't done up properly and is a little short. "You're a bit late, that's not like you let me guess it's the tie isn't it." He says.

"Uh yeah." She says.

"Here, this is how you tie it." He says smiling and making her blush, as he unties and then reties it.

"Thanks, uhm let's get to class." She says.

"Yeah, let's go." He says, grabbing her hand. After a couple minutes they find themselves in front of a large door Labeled 1-A, while still hand in hand. "That's a big door." Naruto says.

"You're not wrong." Izuka says, but then they Katsuki's brash voice and she opens the door.

"Will you shut the hell up, I've only been here for a couple of minutes and you're already annoying the hell out of me!" Katsuki yells.

"Is somebody already annoying Katsuki?" Naruto and Izuka hear Ochako say from behind them. They turn around, only Naruto sees someone then Ochako a man laying on the ground in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Morning, Aizawa-Sensei." Naruto says getting everyone's attention, as they all see a man getting out of a yellow sleeping bag. Aizawa is a man with long, messy, black hair and tired looking eyes, he's wearing a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. His accessories include a utility belt, and a scarf that look like a bunch of wrappings, and a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf. If it wasn't for the kid with whisker marks calling this guy Sensei they would have thought this guy was a hobo.

"Good morning Uzumaki, all of you put on these gym uniforms and go to the training fields." Aizawa says completely unenthused pulling a blue uniform with white lines on it shaping the letters U and A.

"But what about orientation?" Asks a girl with pink skin, messy hair with a pair of horns sticking out of it, and yellow eyes with black sclera.

"As your homeroom teacher I'm allowed to teach you anyway I want, so everyone in here is going through a Quirk Apprehension Test." He says.

**[Training Fields]**

"The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel it's not rational, one day the ministry of education will learn. All of you will be doing 8 tests you will be allowed to use your quirks." Aizawa says, as multiple people say how it's awesome that they get to use their quirk. "Idiots these tests will gauge your potential whoever gets last place has none and will be expelled immediately." He says surprising and shutting them up.

"You can't do that, it's not fair." Says the same pink girl from before.

"Oh really and you think this world is fairer, nothing about this world is or will ever be fair. Natural disasters aren't fair. The death of a loved one isn't fair. This world is nothing but unfair. That's why heroes are here to at least lessen that unfairness and help wherever they can, if your only in this for fame then you don't belong here." They all hear Naruto say.

"Well said Uzumaki, now since you got first place you will be going first in all of the tests. Now throw this ball as far as you can." Aizawa says handing him a ball.

"Right." He says. (What should I do, I only have two things that could help with this.) He thinks.

**(How about the Deva?)** Menma suggests.

(This isn't an emergency situation for that last resort aspect of my Quirk.) He thinks back but flinches when he realizes that he fell for Menma's trick.

**(Then I'll use it.)** Menma says, as everyone sees Naruto seem to lose balance for a second. But only a few manage to notice Naruto's hair change pitch black, but no one is able to see when his iris disappears, everything in his eyes aside from the pupil turns silver, and three black rings shoot outward from his pupil.

_Naruto Uzumaki. Quirk: Doujutsu; his quirk forces his eyes to take one of three forms that he can willingly change. Labeled the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, and the Byakugan._

Menma pulls his hand back and throws but as the ball reaches his fingers. **(Almighty Push.)** He whispers as a pulse of wind releases from him and the ball is hit by it as it disappears from everyone's sight, and his appearance returns to normal and Naruto back in control.

_1,500 meters._ A computerized voice says.

**[Couple hours later]**

"Test is finished." Aizawa says bringing up the results. They all see in first place is once again Naruto, second place is once again Izuka, and in last place is someone named Minoru Mineta. "Oh and that thing about expelling you was a lie, to get you to give everything you had." He says, as a lot of people are a bit angry.

"None of you figured that out, maybe I should have said something." Says a well endowed girl with black hair and eyes. But they're all confused when Naruto starts Laughing.

"Sorry about that Ms, but Aizawa-Sensei most certainly wasn't lying. After all he did expel an entire class last year." Naruto says, surprising all of them.

**[Naruto's apartment]**

We find Naruto lying down on a Futon in a very empty room.

(I'll need to get my stuff over the week, but oh well I guess I'll take Ms. Inko up on her breakfast invitation.) *Sigh* (Mom, Dad, I promise I will become a better Hero than both of you and I will bring **Him** to justice for your Deaths.) Naruto thinks as he falls asleep.

* * *

**Now please Review, and along with telling me if you want me to continue this story, tell me who is your favorite BNHA Ship. Mine is two I can't even say is tied since their just my three favorite people to ship, being Izuku X Tsuyu and Izuku X Himiko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter two of Quirky Eyes.**

**I do not own Naruto or BNHA.**

**I'm giving some time away from RWBY and NKLS, to give myself some time to gather my thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

We find Naruto, Izuka, Hitoshi who is wearing the same school uniform as Naruto; and a woman in her early forties, all sitting at a table eating eggs, toast, and rice. The woman is rather portly she has shoulder length green hair up in a pony-tail, and green eyes. She's wearing a white shirt under a pink T-shirt, and a dark green skirt. After a couple minutes the four of them are standing at the door of the apartment, and both Naruto and Hitoshi are bowing to the Woman. "Thank you for having us for breakfast Ms. Midoriya." Hitoshi says.

"It's alright boys, I'm happy to help the two of you until you get both of yours apartment filled with your stuff." Inko says.

"Thank you Ms. Inko, We'll try not to impose on you two too much." Naruto says.

"That's alright you two can come here as much as you want your all going to U.A., so I pretty much expect to see you three working on homework from now on, now you three head out." Inko says smiling.

"Right mom, let's go you two." Izuka says, grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand and pulls him along and Shinso sprints to catch up with them.

"You two seem excited." Shinso says.

"Sorry, while dad is making sure to not show me any favoritism, he does bounce ideas off me so I know he's planning to use our first Foundational Hero Studies for combat training." Naruto says.

"By the way Shinso I'm sorry you couldn't get into the hero course." Izuka says.

*Sigh* "Izuka why are you saying sorry, it's not your fault the test is a load of bullshit and is catered more to people with flashy combat based Quirks, instead of those who actually want to be heroes." Shinso says a bit angry.

"Okay let's just get to school." Naruto says.

**[Later in class: Foundational Hero Study]**

We Find Class 1-A sitting in their class waiting for their next class to begin, all the girls and guys sitting in separate groups talking.

**[Girls]**

"Okay I want us all to be friends so let's introduce ourselves I'll go first, I'm Mina Ashido, seat 2!" Says the pink girl excitedly.

"I'm Toru Hagakure, seat 16." Says a floating pair of the girl's uniform.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu seat 20." Says the well-endowed girl.

"I'm Kyoka Jiro, seat 12." Says a girl with dark blue hair in a bob style haircut, and black eyes.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, seat 3, Ribbit." says a girl with long dark green hair tied in a bow and large round black eyes and you could say she has a bit of a frog like appearance.

"Hello, I'm Ochako Uraraka, seat 5." Ochako says.

"Hello everyone, I'm Izuka Midoriya, seat 18, it's a pleasure to meet you." Izuka says.

"Uhm, could we all give a short explanation of our Quirks, I'll go first if you want." Momo says politely.

"Of course, I love talking about Quirks!" Izuka says excited and the others nod their heads.

"Well my Quirk is called Creation, as long as I know the atomic structure I can create any non-living structure." Momo says.

"Okay I'll go next, my Quirk is called Acid, I can produce corrosive liquid of varying strength from my skin." Mina says excitedly.

"My Quirk is called Frog, it gives me really strong legs, a long extendable tongue, I can cling to walls and swim really fast, and I can camouflage but not very long, I also hate the cold, Ribbit." Tsuyu says.

"Well I'm just invisible, can't turn it off." Toru says.

"My Quirk is called Earphone Jack which I got from my mother, I can plug them into about any object, and can hear the faintest of sounds, along with those if I plug them into an electronic with jacks in them I can channel the vibrations of my heartbeat through them." Kyoka says.

"My Quirk is called Zero Gravity, when I touch anything with all five of the pads on my fingertips they become weightless, and return the object when I hold both hands together, but also object that I float will start to strain my quirk and it'll make me nauseous." Ochako says.

"Well I'm a bit of an anomaly, in the fact that I have two Quirks. My first Quirk is what's known as a Quirk Marriage. It's Pyrokinesis but the thing is I can't create fire but I can manipulate any form of fire even fire sparks which is even more potent for me actually, because if I wanted I could enhance those sparks into an all-out explosion. My second Quirk is simply a very powerful strength enhancement Quirk." Izuka says.

"Okay now that we're all friendly, after two days in a row, I'm wondering about you two and two of the boys!" Mina chirps.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, Naruto is my boyfriend, we've been an item for a month now, why wouldn't I like him? Up until eleven months ago I, I was Quirkless with my only friend being Katsuki, and even though Katsuki was there for me. I was miserable with everyone excluding him, his parents and my mom, putting me down saying that a pathetic loser as weak as me could never be a hero.*Sigh* There was even a-a t-time I contemplated ending it." Izuka says making the other girls gasp but then they see her eyes brighten. "But then I met him, and he turned my entire world around. We were both at the beach to think, I wasn't paying attention, I ended up getting a pretty deep cut on my arm and he heard me gasp in pain even though he didn't know who I was he was at my side pretty quickly, asking what was wrong. That's just the way he is, always wanting to help. So I showed him the cut, and even though we were in public he used the healing aspect of his Quirk to heal it up, but it also saw something in me it thought was abnormal, an inactive Quirk so it forced it to activate, and that's where it all started." She says.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" Momo asks sad.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who was asked." Izuka says looking at Ochako.

"Oh, well me and Katsuki are also childhood friends, I knew him before Izuka did and I've only been back for a month. Katsuki and I are planning on going on a date today after School." Ochako says.

"You two are lucky, I don't think I'll ever meet someone." Hagakure says.

"Don't say that, of course you will. So what do you think the boys are talking about?" Mina asks.

**[Guys]**

"So, how about we introduce ourselves names and Quirks, so we can all work together if we get paired together." Naruto says. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki seat 1, and my Quirk is called Doujutsu, it forces my eyes to take one of three forms that I can willingly change between, the one their currently in and is in most of the time is called the Sharingan. If someone were to look me in the eye I can trap them in an illusion, I can also predict an enemy's movement, and pretty much the most dangerous part of the Sharingan is it allows me to copy Quirks if I give a mental command to do so. This is where there use in combat comes in handy I have access to three unique abilities called the Amaterasu, Kamui, and Susanoo. The Amaterasu are black flames that are unmatchable in heat and inextinguishable unless I will it. The Kamui, if it's in my line of sight or I know it's location I can teleport to it, and phase my body out of reality making things pass right through me harmlessly. The Susanoo is just an ethereal entity that I can summon in various stages of formation. Then there's the Rinnegan." He says, as his eyes taken on the silver three-ringed ripple pattern. "This gives me access to three powerful abilities, first is the Deva Path it's essentially Gravity Manipulation. The second is called the Animal Path when it just allows me to create 6 clones of myself that I share my vision with, and they can do anything I can do even use copied Quirks. Also the clones my eyes summon are as tough as myself. And the last one is called Preta Path, it allows me to create a barrier around me that'll absorb any elemental attack that hits it. And the final form my eye can take is called the Byakugan." He says as his eyes turn completely white, but then he closes his eyes and kind of freaking them out his veins on the side of his eyes pop out, and he opens his eyes and they can see a semblance of his pupil. "These eyes are slightly underwhelming compared to the other two, it simply allows me to see people's life-energy, perfect for search and rescue because I can see one's life-energy through anything, even the thickest wall, and when active I have near 360 degrees vision. Also one last thing I can form a shroud around myself that heals me, and I can spread it to someone else and heal them." He says as his eyes return to the Sharingan, but then he laughs when he takes notice of their stupefied looks.

"Well then, his Quirk aside. I'm Katsuki Bakugou seat 17, my Quirk is called Explosion. I sweat nitroglycerin that I can cause to explode." Katsuki says.

"I'm Tenya Iida seat 4, and my Quirk is called Engine. I have engines in my legs that allow me to move fast, which I use fruit juice as fuel for." Tenya is the blue haired, blue eyed guy from the entrance exam.

"The names Denki Kaminari seat 7, my Quirk is called Electrification. I can charge and emit electricity, problem is I have no control over it once I emit the electricity it's indiscriminate." Kaminari has short, messy orange-blonde with a black lightning shaped streak on the left side of his hair and slanted almost triangular yellow eyes,

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima seat 8, my Quirk is called Hardening. Simply put I can harden any part of my body protecting me from pretty much all damage, but it does get weak over time and it drains stamina at that point to keep it up." Kirishima has Red hair spiked in all directions, red eyes with a small scar above the right eye, pointy teeth, and instead of brown dress shoes he's wearing a pair of dark red trainers.

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro seat 6, my Quirks is called Tail. I have a tail." Ojiro has short, blonde hair swept to the front, and thin black eyes, and he's wearing pale gray sneakers.

"Hanta Sero seat 13, my Quirk is called Tape. I pretty much have tape dispensers for elbows." Sero is relatively tall and Lean he has black hair and almond shaped black eyes.

"I'm Minoru Mineta seat 19; my Quirk is called Pop-Off. I grow these really sticky balls out of my head and they stick to anything." Mineta has black and purple hair made of balls in the shape of a Mohawk, and large black eyes.

"I'm Rikido Sato seat 10; my Quirk is called Sugar Rush. The more sugar I eat the stronger I am, but my cognitive functions gradually drop." Sato has spiky Brown hair, and black eyes and large lips.

"I'm, uh Koji Koda seat 9, my Quirk is called Anivoice. I can talk and command animals and bugs and I can understand animals." Koda has a rock-shaped head, and black eyes.

"I'm Mezo Shoji seat 11; my Quirk is called Dupli-Arms. It allows me to turn the pods on the end of my extra arms into any part of my body." He says talking through a mouth made from one of the pods. Shoji has pale gray hair swept forward and down, black eyes, he has six arms connected by webbing. Instead of a blazer he's wearing a gray Waistcoat with no sleeves, and black thick-soled espidrilles.

"I'm Fumikage Tokoyami seat 14; I have a sentient Quirk called Dark Shadow." Tokoyami has the head of a raven and the rest of his body is that of a human, his beak is yellow, and he has red eyes.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki seat 15; my Quirk is called Half-Hot Half-Cold. The right side of my body produces ice, and the left side of my body produces fire, but I never use it." Todoroki's hair is split evenly between red and snow white, the left side of his face around his eye is scarred, the left eye is turquoise while his right eye is gray, and he's wearing pale cyan lace ups.

**[All together]**

"**Have no fear, for I am here!"** They all hear, as All Might bursts through the door. **"For the hour I now have you so today you'll be doing Combat Training, get your Hero Costumes on and meet me at Ground Beta!"** All Might says, as the students yell excited.

**[Ground Beta]**

We see Naruto and Izuka walking through a tunnel at the back of the class. Naruto is wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt under a black suit Vest with a black tie, and a black fedora that is somehow shadowing his entire face and only his eyes are able to be seen. Izuka is wearing a dark green bodysuit with a red belt, her red boots, and the black gloves Naruto gave her, which are a bit thicker to manage with One For All, and the last thing is a metal respirator. "Nice costume Izuka." Naruto says.

"Same to you, but how will your costume protect you?" Izuka asks.

"Well my costume is made of a unique light metal fiber that's as hard as titanium but as light as cloth and the entire costume has temperature regulating fibers in it also and completely fire resistant." Naruto says.

"And your fedora casting an ever-present shadow over you face?" Izuka asks.

"Well I don't exactly know how they did this but it makes me look pretty intimidating I say since you can only see my eyes." Naruto says taking off the fedora for the moment smiling sheepishly, making her smile and shake her head, as they both walk out of the tunnel.

"**Now that you're here you'll be fighting each other, and the teams are already chosen!"** All Might says holding up a holo-screen projector and it pops up, reading. Team A: Izuka Midoriya and Naruto Uzumaki. Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji. Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta. Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Ochako Uraraka. Team E: Tenya Iida and Mina Ashido. Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda. Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro. Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui. Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure. Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero. **"Now I don't condone gambling, but the fighters will be chosen by lottery!"** He says sticking his hands into two boxes one with an H on it and one with a V on it, out of the H box comes a ball with the letter B on it, and out of the V box comes a ball with the letter A on it. **"The Hero team is Todoroki and Shoji Versus the Villain team of Naruto and Izuka. The goal of the heroes is to capture the fake bomb, and the villains are to protect the bomb. The Villains will have Ten Minutes to set up!"** All Might says, as Naruto puts his Fedora back on.

**[5 minutes later Team B]**

"So Shoto what's our plan? We know what he's capable of but not Izuka." Shoji says.

"Just leave it to me." Todoroki says.

**[5 minutes later]**

**'Begin!'** They hear All Might's voice. Todoroki starts walking towards the building and he puts his right hand on the wall and ice starts spreading all over the building. Shoji stares at the scene unbelievingly, as Shoto goes to walk in the doorway he is surprised to see blue flames rushing towards the entrance and he jumps to the side and the flames blast out of the entrance. They then hear clapping as Naruto walks out. "Impressive, I'd expect nothing less from Endeavors masterpiece." Naruto says, getting confused looks from his classmates who are watching from an underground room, and a smoldering glare from Todoroki.

"Don't call me that, that man is nothing to me! How do you even know about that?!" Todoroki hisses out.

"Well I met your dad on a few occasions at hero events by the way he's an idiotic, emotional open-book when he's drunk, so he let that slip out thinking I was a stupid child." Naruto replies, neither noticing the second Naruto hanging around at the entrance.

"That is none of your business!" Todoroki yells.

"Oh, so not a daddy's boy, that's surprising considering you have what most children would like to have. You're the only child of his; he cares for in any capacity." Naruto says.

**[With All Might and the class]**

"Naruto seemed pretty nice earlier when we all introduced ourselves, but now he's acting so unmanly." Kirishima says.

"He sure is acting like a villain." Iida says.

"**Naruto, what problem do you see within young Todoroki?" **All Might asks aloud.

"What do you mean All Might?" Mina asks.

"**Well young Ashido, Naruto is the type of person that is quick to seeing imbalances in people, and he goes straight to the root of the problem, he's really acting the Villain to do this."** All Might says.

**[Battle]**

"Oh, how about mommy then, after all she did give you that scar." Naruto says.

"Shut the hell up, that wasn't her fault, it's because of that bastard!" Todoroki yells.

"Oh let me guess mommy was the only reprieve from daddy." Naruto says.

"Shut up!" Todoroki yells.

"Come make me." Naruto says. (This is going to be difficult.) He thinks, but instantly brings up a Preta barrier when a wall of Ice blasts toward him.

"Serves you right." Todoroki hisses out but is surprised when the walls of ice melt and he sees Naruto looks like a Demon made of blue flames. "I thought you said your flames were black." He says.

"My Amaterasu's flames are black, but my Sharingan's unique abilities have the only downside of my Quirk, overusing the Amaterasu, Kamui, and Susanoo can cause me to go temporarily blind, and remember I can copy people's Quirks. There's a friend I haven't seen in years he has a fire Quirk, he let me copy it so if I needed fire I wouldn't have to risk my eyes. So as you can see your ice is useless against my fire." Naruto says.

"I'll find a way." Todoroki says but flinches when he sees Naruto glare at him.

"And there is one of your problems." Naruto says surprising everyone. "You're wondering what I mean, you rely too much on yourself you don't let anyone help you, in this world no-one can do everything on their own no matter how strong they are." He says.

"You said one of my problems, what do you mean?" Todoroki asks confused, along with everyone else who heard.

"You're ignoring **your** Quirk, excuse me for being blunt. You said you never use **your** fire half, only using the ice half thus you are ignoring **your** Quirk, by using your mother's Quirk you are deluding yourself. *Sigh* You can never change the fact that, that piece of shit is your father, but you can choose what the fire half of **your** Quirk is used for. It is **your **Quirk not theirs only you choose what **your** Quirk is used for.*Sigh* How can you fight for other people, if you can't even accept yourself?!" Naruto asks, as everyone's eyes widen, but then they hear Todoroki chuckling.

"Shoji let's do this... together." Todoroki says, as Naruto sees through his clone that Shoji is attacking him from behind but chuckles when the two of them are still surprised when Shoji passes right through him. But shoji doesn't lose his balance instead he jumps over to Todoroki.

"Todoroki what are we going to do, he's most-likely the strongest in our class." Shoji says.

"I know, and he's definitely the strongest in our class, his Quirk alone is well rounded for pretty much any situation, and we also have to contend with other Quirks he's copied. And I didn't make this costume for the idea of my Fire half. I'm just happy that Izuka isn't here or this fight would go from maybe possible, to flat-out impossible." Todoroki says.

"So you're willing to use your fire?" Naruto asks.

"I need to do something first, but for now I'll use my fire as a last resort." Todoroki says but then his eyes turn completely white.

"Todoroki how about you freeze Shoji in place." Naruto suggests while smirking, not that they could see it. (Thanks Hitoshi.) He thinks.

"As if he…" Shoji goes to say but is surprised when he feels all the way up to his neck is frozen in ice thick enough that he can't break it. And Naruto walks up to Shoto and flicks him on the forehead while looking him in the eyes.

"**Sleep."** Naruto says, as Todoroki eyes come back into focus but then he falls unconscious, and Naruto ties them up with capture tape.

'**The Villain team has won!'** They hear over the speakers. Naruto walks over to Todoroki and wakes him up.

"You might want to unfreeze your partner." Naruto says, but surprises them both when he bows to Todoroki. "I want to apologize for everything I was saying, I was trying to figure out what was causing your imbalance, aside from calling your father a piece of shit." He says.

"That's alright; I appreciate you trying to help." Todoroki says with a hint of a smile, while melting the ice encasing Shoji.

"Naruto how did you control Todoroki like that?" Shoji asks.

"That would be Naruto's friends Quirk: Brainwash." They hear Izuka say.

"That's a very dangerous Quirk." Todoroki and Shoji say.

"And that's why it's such a shame that he ended up in the general studies class, with how much promise he has. All his life he's been known as the kid with the villain Quirk, which what people don't understand anymore is that villains aren't born, they're made. And it's ridicule like that, that could've turned him into the villain they always called him." They all hear Naruto say angrily.

**[Observation Room]**

**"So someone give me a brief observation of each participant!"** All Might says, as Momo raises her hand. **"Okay young Yaoyorozu!"** He says.

"Well the best one in the situation is actually Izuka considering she stayed and protected the bomb. And while Naruto left 5 of his 6 clones to help her, while at first he played the part of a villain well, he cared more about helping Todoroki which while admirable it was not his mission." Momo says.

"Not my mission on paper just my own personal mission, I don't like seeing people suffer in any form. But continue, sorry for the interruption." Naruto says.

"Yes well, Todoroki shows a problem of controlling his emotions if certain buttons are pushed. And Shoji only helped when Todoroki relented to Naruto's logic of no-one being able to do everything on their own. A hero should try to help even if it's not wanted." Momo finishes, as everyone even All Might is left speechless.

**[Next Day: Homeroom]**

They're all currently sitting in their seats talking animatedly when Aizawa walks in. "Quiet, quiet I watched the recordings you all did pretty well. But Naruto what you did was admirable, but next time keep your mind on the mission, and Todoroki you might want to book some sessions with the school counselor." Aizawa says, as both Naruto and Todoroki nod their heads. "Now I've got two things to tell you, first tomorrow we're going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint for rescue training, and today you will be choosing your class representatives, the class's President and Vice President." He says getting into his sleeping bag.

"Quiet!" Naruto yells after a couple minutes of them bickering and getting their attention. "Since they're probably going to be the representatives for the rest of our time at U.A. it'd be best if we chose the two that we think is best, so how bout we do this democratically." He says, as they all agree with him, after a couple minutes they wake up Aizawa and hands him the ballets and they see only three names on the board. Naruto: 10, Izuka: 7, Momo: 3.

"So as you can see Naruto is your class President, and Izuka is your Vice President." Aizawa says.

**[Later: Cafeteria]**

We find everyone eating in the lunchroom. And funny enough all of Class 1-A is actually sitting together. "So I'm curious, who voted for me?" Naruto asks, and raises his brow when he sees Iida, Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Koda, Sato, Shoji, Sero, Tokoyami, and Mineta raise their hands. "Well thanks; I'll try to live up to that trust." He says.

"I'm curious as well who chose me?" Izuka asks, and she smiles when Mina, Tsuyu, Ochako, Jiro, Hagakure, Momo, and Bakugou raise their hands. "Thanks." She says.

"That means it was you, Naruto, and Todoroki that picked me." Momo says.

"Anyway Momo, Iida are you two by chance rich?" Ochako asks.

"Oh, uhm yes I'm from the Yaoyorozu hero family, but I want to be recognized as myself not just a Yaoyorozu." Momo says.

"Yes, I come from the hero family famous for the hero Ingenium." Iida says.

"Ah, so you are Tensei's little brother, I thought you and him looked familiar." Naruto says.

"Naruto you know my brother?" Iida asks.

"Like I said to Todoroki I've been to several hero events thanks to being the son of heroes both by blood and by adoption." Naruto says, but they all see the sad far-off look in his eyes. "And your brother I met him the very year that my blood parents died, it's only thanks to your brother I'm here today actually, he rekindled my dream to become a hero." Naruto says.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember some bad memories." Iida says but before he can reply an alarm goes off.

**A Level 3 alarm is now in effect please return to your classrooms in a calm and orderly fashion.** An automated voice but instead of calm and orderly all but them and one other class and Hitoshi start to panic. Naruto glances outside and sees two things first the gate to the school is nothing but rubble, and the second is the press roaming school grounds.

(I have to thank Yamada-Sensei next time I'm in his class.) Naruto thinks taking in a breath and… "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN, LOOK OUTSIDE IT'S JUST THE WORTHLESS PRESS!" Naruto yells so loud that he's sure even the press heard him outside, but it got the effect he wanted, as everyone looks outside and calms down and actually returns to their lunch, and he returns to their table to see them staring at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto wasn't that Present Mic's Quirk?" Iida asks.

"Yeah yesterday before I met with all of you to head home, I caught Present Mic and asked if I could get his permission to copy his Quirk." Naruto says.

"Why would you ask his permission?" Kaminari asks.

"Kaminari just because I have the ability to copy Quirks, doesn't mean I misuse the ability I prefer only copying a Quirk with the permission of the original holder, as to not overshadow them." Naruto says.

"What do you mean overshadow?" Tokoyami asks.

"Well when I copy a Quirk sometimes something changes, or it comes out even stronger than the original holder's version, but it's more liable to happen if I've been studying one's Quirk. Which is impossible to evade because while my eyes won't copy a Quirk unless I give the mental command to, when I'm watching Quirks in action my eyes are feeding me information, and that's where teaming me up with Izuka is giving us an instant win. Since she told me people in her middle school called her a Quirk Nerd, and I'll say the notes she takes on people's Quirks they're better than most experts. If you want a demonstration, Tokoyami would you allow me to copy your Quirk, don't worry my eyes have already showed that Dark Shadow run's on the dark emotions of one's mind" Naruto says surprising Tokoyami.

"Sure, since you understand the possible risks." Tokoyami says.

"Okay stand up since I'll need to see Dark Shadow since he himself is the Quirk." Naruto says standing up, and Tokoyami nods his head as he stands up and activates Dark Shadow, as what looks like a second Tokoyami made completely of Shadows comes out of his stomach. They then look at Naruto but they notice the Tomoe in his eyes go from spinning slowly to spinning so fast that it looks like he has a ring in his eyes for a brief second, they then see him breathe and rub his head as if he has a headache. They then see nine-tails made of shadows like Dark Shadow, flow out of the tail-bone, as two arms grip Naruto's shoulder and seem to be pushing as they see a head emerge from his neck and they see Naruto almost fall over when it pushes itself physically out of his body. And surprising them the most is the appearance of Naruto's Dark Shadow which instead of some type of bird like Tokoyami's Naruto's is a nine-tailed Fox. "I've never had a Quirk change this drastically." Naruto says, just as surprised as the rest of his class. "Do you mind if I call it something other than Dark Shadow, so not to confuse anyone or them." He says pointing at both of their Dark Shadow's.

"I don't mind." Tokoyami says.

"Kyuubi return." Naruto says

"**Screw you, you little bastard I just got out."** Kyuubi says when they all realize Naruto's Dark Shadow has human hands instead of paws and is actively flipping Naruto off. Making everyone in the lunchroom sweat-drops, and Naruto gains a tic mark as he grabs Kyuubi who just seems to absorb right into him.

"Seems Kyuubi's more stubborn than Dark Shadow, I don't know if I want to let him out in the dark, also Tokoyami you might want to try meditating." Naruto says.

**[Next day]**

We find all of class 1-A standing outside a bus and are all dressed in their hero costumes except Todoroki who's in the gym uniform. "So Todoroki did you send you your costume to be changed?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah thus I have no costume to wear." Todoroki replies.

"The other day you said you need to do something before you decide if you'd use your fire freely, do you mind if I ask what that was?" Naruto asks.

"Well this weekend I'm going to go see my mother; I haven't seen her in ten years." Todoroki says with a hint of a smile.

"Okay then good luck, alright everyone start filling the bus!" Naruto yells, and everyone gets on the bus to see Aizawa sleeping in his sleeping bag.

*Yawn* "Okay, everyone sit down, shut up, and Uzumaki wake me up when we get to the USJ." Aizawa says.

"Right Aizawa-Sensei." Naruto says.

**[Half Hour Later: USJ]**

"Aizawa-Sensei wake up we're at the USJ." Naruto says, as the rest of the class is staring at a massive domed building.

"Alright then let's head on inside." Aizawa says, as they follow him into the USJ and they see a person standing just inside the door, they look like they're wearing an astronaut suit.

"Hello students, I am the schools rescue specialist the Space Hero; Thirteen. I'm here to teach you how to use your Quirks in rescue situations. And to teach you that no matter how much control over your own Quirk, like mine any Quirk could easily be used to kill. I built this building to teach you students how to properly handle rescue missions, we have four major zones Flood, Landslide, Fire, Windstorm et cetera" 13 says, and Aizawa is about to say something when electricity goes over the lights and all lights in the building turn off, Aizawa looks to the center of the massive building and sees a black and purple vortex that stretches to be very wide.

"13 protect the students." Aizawa orders, as a head with pale blue hair and severed hands all over his body pops out of the mist and then a whole bunch of people start to walk out of the mist with him. "A villain attack, now of all times, Uzumaki your in charge but listen to 13" He orders pulling his yellow goggles up on his face, as he jumps down the stairs and starts fighting the villains, and a guy with gun-barrels for fingers points at Aizawa but then he hears clicking coming from them and then he and two other villains beside him are wrapped in the wrappings around his neck and pulled together to bash their heads into each other knocking them out, and the a guy with four arms and looks like he's made of stone is running at Aizawa.

"Are you gonna erase the Quirks of mutant-type villains to?!" the villain yells, but is surprised when Aizawa dodges all of his punches.

"No, I can't." Aizawa says bashing his fist into the villains face knocking him out.

**[13 and students]**

"Right, for now everyone stay here. 13 should we send someone to tell the teachers?" Naruto asks, not taking his eyes off the villains.

"That's a good idea, you got someone in mind?" 13 asks.

"Iida get back to school and tell the teachers!" Naruto orders.

"But…"Iida says but is interrupted.

"No buts, I gave you an order…" He says but freezes when he sees what appears to be a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it, its brain is exposed on the top of his head, while its large eyes are around it; its mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it, walk out of the mist. "Iida go now!" He roars.

"R-Right." Iida says hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Uzumaki what's wrong?" 13 asks.

"13 you have a basic idea of how my eyes work in this form, right?" Naruto asks, and is thankful when 13 nods. "Well there is something severely wrong with that thing, my eyes barely see enough cognitive function, to function, its barely above completely braindead." He says.

"Iida listen to your class president." 13 orders.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow that." They hear a rather polite voice come from a guy seemingly made from that same mist all they can see is glowing yellow eyes and some type of metal bracer.

(So this guy is the source of the mist based warp Quirk.) Naruto, Izuka, and 13 think.

"Iida go we'll cover you." Naruto orders as he uses his Susanoo to grab the mist guy at the bracer, as Iida rushes to the door and manages to get out.

"Damn it, better make sure you can't mess with our plans even more." Mist says, as the mist spreads around him and appears just outside the hand and Spreads the mist around all of them and collapses.

**[Flood Zone]**

We see Izuka, Tsuyu, and Mineta onto a boat.

**[Landslide Zone]**

Todoroki, Hagakure, and Naruto fall onto a pile of rubble.

**[Mountain Zone]**

Kaminari, Momo, and Jiro fall into the middle of a group of thugs.

**[Windstorm Zone]**

Tokoyami and Koda fall into a city that looks like it's caught in a hurricane.

**[Fire Zone]**

Ojiro falls into a burning street alone.

**[Ruins Zone]**

Bakugou and Kirishima appear into a room surrounded by thugs.

**[13 and remaining students]**

13 looks around to see the only ones remaining are himself, Mina, Uraraka, Sato, Shoji, and Sero. He opens a little spot on his finger and points at Mist who appears to be sucked into the finger but then a mist portal appears behind 13 and ripping half his sit away revealing nothing under, and Mist appears back at the center.

**[Central Zone]**

Aizawa and the guy with pale blue hair and severed hands all over his body are charging at each other, Aizawa throws his wrappings at the villain, but is surprised when he actually catches the wrappings but he uses it to his advantage to pull the villain towards him and elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't push yourself, Eraserhead." Hands says mockingly, as he stops his attack by grabbing his elbow which seems to start crumbling. Aizawa proceeds to punch him and jumps back, and is automatically attacked by more villains who proceed to still get knocked out, even with him only having one usable arm.

"Shigaraki, one of the students got out and is on the way to warn U.A." Mist says.

"Darn it Kurogiri, Nomu!" Shigaraki yells, as the bird creature looms over Aizawa.

**[Todoroki, Hagakure, and Naruto]**

"Naruto do you have a plan?" Hagakure asks.

"Yes, and we need to regroup with our classmates." Naruto says as his Rinnegan activates and his six special clones appear in a cloud of smoke. Then the two see all 7 Naruto's mouth's open wider than should be comfortable and white mist starts to flow out of their mouths and 30 vapor clones from each Naruto appear.

"Clone 1 group 1 stay here. Clone 2 and group 2, to the flood zone. Clone 3 and group 3, to the mountain zone. Clone 4 and group 4, to the windstorm zone. Clone 5 and group 5 to the fire zone. Clone 6 and group 6, to the ruins zone. Group 7 back to the entrance and take Hagakure with you." Naruto says.

"What, why?" Hagakure asks.

*Sigh* "I don't want to sound mean but out of the three of us you're the weakest of us, and I don't want you to get hurt, hell I don't want any of my friends getting hurt. This is why I'm kind of going overboard on the clones which I have to thank Ectoplasm next time I see him." Naruto says averting his eyes from her.

"Oh, well I-I guess I can understand, thanks for the concern." Hagakure says genuinely understanding his reasoning, as she runs toward the entrance with all the clones.

"Okay, what are the two of us going to do?" Todoroki asks

"We're going to help Aizawa-Sensei." Naruto says.

"Oh, I was uh , kind of expecting, us going to find Izuka." Todoroki says.

"Outside of those three, all the others are just regular thugs, I know for a fact that they're nothing to her, and she's probably not by herself." Naruto says, as he and Todoroki head to the central zone.

**[Central Zone]**

When they get there they see Aizawa being held down by the bird creature. "Now Eraserhead tell me, where is All Might?" Shigaraki asks.

"Shigaraki, we should go, the other pros could be here any minute." Kurogiri says.

"I guess you're right, but first let's crush his spirit." Shigaraki says, as he leaps towards Izuka, Asui, and Mineta. His hand is really close to grasping Izuka's face, but then he sees a flash of yellow and then his stomach flares in pain, as he is thrown back, they all look and see Naruto standing in front of the three of them and he seems to be glowing yellow and seemingly has electricity arcing around him.

(How'd he get there so fast?!) Todoroki thinks in astonishment.

"If your intent on crushing anyone how 'bout me, I am All Might's adopted son after all!" Naruto says pissed as his six special clones appear beside him. "You three get Aizawa over there with Todoroki, Clone 1 get Aizawa and stay with them." Naruto orders.

"Naruto, please be careful, that thing they called it Nomu it has multiple Quirks." Izuka says as, she, Asui, and Mineta run over to Todoroki and the one clone appears beside Aizawa and then appears by Todoroki.

"Is that so, Nomu kill that brat!" Shigaraki orders.

(Multiple Quirks, this has **Him** written all over it.) Naruto thinks as two of his clones eyes glow red and the remaining three clones and the real him have what look like muscle fibers burst out of their shoulders and wound down tightly around their arms, as the Nomu rush towards them and they respond in kind, and it throws it's arm at Naruto to punch him, who throw his own punch. And surprising the villains they see Nomu's arm get thrown back along with hearing something snap and they see his arm hanging limply to his side.

"Why isn't his arm regenerating?!" Shigaraki asks.

"Is he using Aizawa-Sensei's Quirk?" Asui asks.

{Cough, Cough} "Of course he is." Aizawa says.

"Clone 2 and 3 Cremation." Naruto says as he and one of the clones jump back and other two clone's muscle fibers disappear and they blast blue flames at the Nomu.

"Shigaraki, the Nomu wasn't created for this it's shock absorption didn't even help with that punch. This kid is more than we bargained for" Kurogiri says.

"This isn't fair he's cheating, Sensei is the only one who's supposed to be able to use multiple Quirks naturally!" Shigaraki yells. And the Nomu is actually starting to get scorched. The real Naruto take a pause to activate his Byakugan.

"Okay you two stop, Almighty Punch." Naruto says as the two clones jump back to him and the other clone as the muscle fiber cover their arms again. The four of them rush and hit it in the stomach. **"Almighty Push."** They roar in unison and the Nomu is blasted through the roof of the USJ leaving a massive, gaping hole in it.

"No, this isn't fair you cheated!" Shigaraki yells rushing at Naruto, as he's about to go grab Naruto he's surprised when he passes right through him. But he doesn't get any time to think about it because he gets shot in his right hand and left leg. And Kurogiri warps around him to stop more bullets and warp himself and Shigaraki away.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**I have a poll up for those who want me to add another girl to Naruto's relationship on my profile, for Quirky eyes.**

**Naruto Copied Quirks Index : Dabi's Cremation, Shinso's Brainwash, Present Mic's Voice Quirk, Tokoyam's Dark Shadow, Ectoplasm's Clone, Aizawa's Erasure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with ****chapter three of**** Quirky Eyes.**

**I do not own Naruto or BNHA.**

**Unlike this story when I uploaded the last chapter of The Legacy of Naruto Dreemurr, this story was mostly done, but I haven't even started the next chapter of RWBY and NKLS, it and The Past Always Catches Up are what I'm going to focus my typing next.**

**Meant to do this at the end originally but forgot. Please help me with Ideas for Naruto and Izuka's hero names, thanks to Bakugou Izuka was never called Deku so can't use it, wouldn't even if I could.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

We see all of class 1-A sitting in some sort of waiting room. "So Naruto, you have anything to say before the sports festival starts?" Bakugou asks.

"Yes, let's prove we earned our places in 1-A, don't let any relationships get in the way of showing why we **are** the future pro heroes', and do your best." Naruto says just as they hear a bell ring.

**[Stadium]**

They walk out of a tunnel to see the massive stadium is completely packed. **"WELL HERE COMES THE STAR CLASS THAT HAVE BEEN ALL OVER THE AIR OF U.A'S FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-A. THE CLASS WHO SURVIVED A RECENT VILLAIN INVASION. ALONG WITH THEIR CLASS PRESIDENT, WHO BATTLED A VILLAIN SUPPOSEDLY MEANT TO FIGHT ALL-MIGHT HIMSELF, AND WON!"** Everyone hears Present Mic comment, and the crowd cheers. **"THIS GROUP HASN'T HAD AS MUCH AIRTIME, BUT NONE-THE-LESS IS FULL OF JUST AS MUCH TALENT, CLASS 1-B!"** Mic continues, as another group comes out of a separate tunnel. **"AND THE LAST TWO GROUPS ARE FROM THE GEN-ED AND SUPPORT COURSES!"** Mic finishes, as all the students stop and see a woman with a very questionable outfit with black or dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Is it alright for the R-rated hero, Midnight to be the referee?" Asks Izuka.

"QUIET!" Midnight yells snapping a whip. "Representing the students is Naruto Uzumaki Class 1-A's President." She says, as Naruto walks up to the podium.

**"I only have a couple things to say. Both Hero courses let's show everyone what we're made of. And for those in Gen-Ed hoping to be transferred to the hero course, show everyone why you should be!"** Naruto says, stepping off of the podium to everyone cheering.

(Just as inspirational as ever.) Shinso thinks.

"Amazing words for your fellow participants, now for the first game." Midnight says, as a hologram appears above her blurring through 'games', when it stops it lands on obstacle race.

**"THIS YEAR STARTS WITH AN OBSTACLE RACE, EVERYONE GET TO THE GATE!"** Mic says as a wall lowers, after a minute everyone's lined up and a bell goes off before most can react a yellow and green light are bouncing off the tunnel walls and are out pretty quick. **"SEEMS BOTH NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IZUKA MIDORIYA ARE ALREADY TAKING A FAST LEAD!"** He says, seeing as the lights dissipate both Izuka and Naruto are shown surrounded by green and yellow electricity respectively.

"Woo go Naruto!" Yells a girl in the V.I.P section of the stand that's watching the jumbo Tron. The girl seems 16 has blonde hair up in two messy buns on both sides of her head, yellow cat-like eyes and a seemingly permanent blush. She's wearing a pure white hospital outfit with a cardigan over it.

"You're quite fond of Naruto aren't you, Ms. Toga?" Inko asks sitting by Toga.

"Of course, he's one of the few people who understands the downside of my Quirk and doesn't treat me any different for it. Even the doctors at the hospital are antsy around me, but Naruto, he treats me no different than he would anyone else." Toga says, with obvious love in her eyes that Inko can see.

"Is it alright if I ask what your quirk is and what the downside is?" Inko asks, not mentioning the look in Toga's eyes.

"Most people see me as a villain when I tell them, there's even a chunk of the hospital staff that won't even go near me." Toga says looking down.

"Don't worry for one I trust Naruto's judgement. And two a Quirk doesn't make one a villain, it's the person who goes down that path." Inko says kindly.

"Uhm okay, my Quirk is called Transform it allows me to take on the appearance of the one wh-whose b-blood I ingest. The downside is I need to ingest a cup of blood once a week to stay sane." Toga says getting ready for Inko to call her a monster.

"Oh I'm sorry for making you talk about this!" Inko says surprising Toga. "Do you have any friends?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"Y-You don't think I'm a freak or a monster?!" Toga asks.

"Of course not, your just a person with an unfortunate Quirk." Inko says but is surprised when Toga hugs her and is crying, but rubs her back either way.

(Obviously one of those two are going to get first place in this event. They are the fastest in the class, just ahead of Iida.) Bakugou thinks, flying through the air by releasing explosions from his hands. He looks down a moment to see Iida not far behind them, and not far behind himself is unsurprisingly Mina, who's using her acid to glide across the ground. And Asui who's literally hopping like a frog. Farther back he sees Shoto using his quirk similarly to Mina, by freezing the ground and blasting fire off his hand to propel himself forward.

(Pretty creative Todoroki.) Naruto thinks looking back.

"That's my boy, go Shoto!" Yells a woman a seat in front of Toga. She looks to be 42 has long white hair and gray eyes, she's wearing the same outfit as Toga minus the Cardigan.

"Go lil bro!" Yells a man and woman who you can tell are related to the older woman. The woman looks to be in her early twenties, has predominantly white shoulder-length hair with some crimson streaks and turquoise eyes. She's wearing a white dress shirt with a plain grayish peach-colored cardigan, the sleeves worn rolled up to just below her elbows, along with navy blue jeans. She also sports brown dress shoes and a pair of red-framed rectangular glasses. And the male has spiky white hair and gray eyes. He's wearing a black tank-top with a white sporty jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Rei, I didn't expect to see you here." The three of them hear Toga say.

"I could say the same to you Himiko. Who is this?" Rei asks indicating Inko.

"Oh well Naruto got me a pass to leave the Hospital, and this is Ms. Midoriya she agreed to pick me up." Toga says.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Midoriya, I'm Rei Todoroki and these are two of my kids Fuyumi and Natsuo, and that's my little Shoto participating." Rei says.

"It is a pleasure, I'm Inko Midoriya, and that's my little Izuka running right beside Naruto." Inko says.

Both Izuka and Shoto sneeze. (Someone's talking about me.) They both think.

**"HERE COMES THE FIRST OBSTACLE, RACERS ANYONE REMEMBER THE VILLAIN ROBOTS FROM THE HERO EXAM?!"** Mic comments, but where some of the students stop in slight fright Naruto literally passes through them and Izuka jump up two of the zero pointers similarly to how her and Naruto went through the tunnel and with a little burst of One For All, jumps Forward and lands just ahead of Naruto smirking back at him. **"IT SEEMS THAT THE HOTTEST COUPLE IN CLASS 1-A AREN'T GOING TO LET IT INTERFERE WITH A SMALL RIVALRY IN THESE COMPETITIONS!"** He comments. The jumbotron shows Bakugou using his explosions to blast himself over the robots, while Shoto just freezes them and runs between them. They then see some other students fighting the robots, like Kyoka plugging her jacks into two robots and causing them to seemingly short-circuit, Iida kicking them, and Mina flat out melting them. Naruto and Izuka then see a giant pit with a lot of pillars and ropes between them. **"WELCOME TO THE SECOND OBSTACLE 'THE FALL'!"** Mic says, everyone sees Naruto swipe his hand over his face, and they see him get swallowed by a vortex, and then drop out of another vortex on the other side but everyone's a little startled when a little bit of blood leaks out of his left eye. While Izuka is jumping between the pillars to get across.

"Ms. Midoriya, you alright?" Natsuo asks, seeing Inko breathing a little hard.

"I-I'm fine, I just might have a heart attack if Izuka falls. Curse the tiny rivalry the two of them have." Inko says.

"What do you mean by that, the two of them seem to be a known couple." Fuyumi says.

"They are but they know what each other are capable of, and it's progressed into a kind of lover's rivalry, they're always pushing each other forward." Inko says.

**"AND NARUTO'S BACK AS THE HEAD OF THE PACK, AND IZUKA SURE MUST HAVE NO FEAR WITH HOW SHE'S JUMPING BETWEEN THOSE PILLARS."** Mic says, Izuka then lands on the other side and sees Naruto standing further and off to the side is a sign saying minefield. We then see Bakugou still blasting to propel himself through the air.

(You've changed so much since you and Naruto met, Izuka. I knew you were destined for great things. Thank you Naruto for helping her get this far.) Bakugou thinks with a smile. He looks back and sees Shoto using his ice on a rope like someone grinding with a skateboard. Behind him on another rope is Asui who you could say is crawling on the rope.

"What's going on Naruto why'd you stop?" Izuka asks, but then gasps when he turns to her, and she sees how foggy his left eye looks. "How's your Kamui so overused, you've only used it twice." Izuka says confused.

"Well I Kind of helped Todoroki sneakhismotheroutofthehospitaltowatchhimparticipate." Naruto says quickly.

"What?" Izuka asks.

*Sigh* "I helped Shoto sneak his mother out of the hospital so she could watch him participate." Naruto says lowly.

"Oh." Izuka says and goes to look for another way to get through the minefield.

"I-Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asks.

"Of course, like you I met his mother and she does not deserve to be in their." Izuka says plainly. "So what are you going to do?" She asks.

"Something reckless." He replies simply, as his shroud bubbles out and muscle fibers constrict around his whole body, and he proceeds to run through the minefield.

(You are a lovable idiot and lovable genius. This is gonna hurt a little.) Izuka thinks. "Full cowling 25%." She whispers and then jumps, clearing the whole minefield. When she lands she looks back in time to see Naruto roll his eyes with a smile on his face, and they both continue moving forward.

**"LOOKS LIKE IZUKA TAKES THE LEAD AGAIN!"** Mic says, it then shows both Bakugou and Todoroki practically beside each other with Bakugou blasting his way over the minefield and Todoroki is using his ice to form a rather thick sheet ahead of him and fire to propel himself again. **"AND IZUKA MIDORIYA TAKES FIRST PLACE, FOLLOWED QUICKLY BY NARUTO UZUMAKI IN SECOND PLACE!"** Everyone hears Mic comment. They see smoke and hear explosions in the tunnel of the finish line and then see Shoto literally blast out of the tunnel and then Bakugou. **"IN THIRD PLACE IS SHOTO TODOROKI, DIRECTLY FOLLOWED BY KATSUKI BAKUGOU IN FOURTH."** Mic comments, after several minutes all participants are back in the stadium.

"As it is every year that was the stage where so many go home crying, but only the first 42 students to make it back will continue to participate. Now the next 'game' is a Cavalry Battle, and each participant will be allocated a point value. 42 is 5 and each participant is 5 points above the previous, except number 1, Izuka Midoriya you are worth 10,000,000 points." Midnight says, and Izuka freezes when everyone looks at her, but she feels three hands on her shoulders. She looks behind to see Naruto, Shinso, and Ochako smiling at her.

"Don't worry you won't be alone." Naruto says, as Shinso and Ochako nod.

"**AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR VERY FIRST TEAM, YOU ALL HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL THE 'GAME' BEGINS." **Mic says.

"So what are we going to do for those fifteen minutes?" Shinso asks, and the three of them look at Naruto but are slightly confused when they see a red bubble over his left eye.

"I'm seeing if my shroud can alleviate the pain and restore at-least a little sight in my left eye." Naruto says, and they just wait till the times up, in the meantime they are handed a headband with the number 10,000,420 on it.

"**OKAY LISTENERS THE CAVALRY BATTLE STARTS NOW!"** Mic says, and all other teams run at team Midoriya.

"Well it seems everyone's coming at us." Shinso says.

"Of course they are, we have the most points and are essentially the most dangerous team." Ochako say.

"Naruto is your eye healed any?" Izuka asks.

"Enough." Naruto says opening his eyes as his special clones appear around them. And a half body Susanoo forms around them, the head has glowing red eyes and looks demonic and the torso is looks very similar to Naruto's hero costume. Five teams can't stop in time and run face first into the Susanoo, and their headbands are stolen by Bakugou, Todoroki, a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with long orange hair in a ponytail and teal eyes, and a girl with pink dreadlocks and yellow eyes with a cross in the middle of her eyes.

"Bakugou are we going after, Izuka's team?" Sero asks.

"Do you really want us to waste our time, no one here is getting through Naruto's Susanoo." Bakugou says.

**[30 minutes later]**

**"AND IT IS OVER, NOW THE TEAMS FIRST THROUGH FOURTH WILL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT STAGE. ONE ON ONE BATTLES, THE TEAMS CONTINUING ARE TEAM IZUKA CONSISTING OF; IZUKA MIDORIYA, NARUTO UZUMAKI, HITOSHI SHINSO, AND OCHAKO URARAKA! TEAM SHOTO CONSISTING OF; SHOTO TODOROKI, TENYA IIDA, MOMO YAOYOROZU, AND DENKI KAMINARI! TEAM KATSUKI CONSISTING OF; KATSUKI BAKUGOU, EIJIRO KIRISHIMA, MINA ASHIDO, AND HANTA SERO! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THIS TEAM IS ALL CLASS 1-B, TEAM MONOMA CONSISTING OF; NEITO MONOMA, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU, JUZO HONENUKI, AND IBARA SHIOZAKI! THE PARTICIPANTS HAVE AN HOUR BREAK TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT, AND THERE WILL BE A GAME IN BETWEEN JUST FOR FUN!"** Mic says.

"Izuka you gonna stay for the game or no?" Naruto asks.

"No I'm kind of hungry, and I promised mom I'd eat with her if I got a chance." Izuka says.

"You to." Shoto says.

"Same here, I promised Himiko the same thing." Naruto says.

**[Cafeteria / Concessions]**

We see the Todoroki's, Inko and Izuka, Naruto and Himiko sitting at a table eating when Naruto's head pops up. Naruto looks behind him to see Mineta talking to Momo of all people and pointing at cheerleaders. "This has perverted written all over it." Naruto says seemingly pissed, as one side of his Susanoo ribcage and arm appears, extends over to Mineta and grabs him pulling him back to them and looks him in the eye. "What are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"Uhm, trying to get the girls to dress as cheerleaders, hehe." Mineta says, laughing nervously.

"That's what I thought. You know Mineta, I don't like perverts, some people at my old school think I'm the reason there were no perverts there. The reason being, I tend to get a little... violent when I deal with perverts." Naruto says, as conveniently the entire cafeteria goes quiet, and the Susanoo disappears. Naruto turns back to the table to see everyone but Toga staring at him. "What?" He asks.

"You said you could get violent, how violent?" Inko asks.

"I'm not very proud of those moments, there were times where All Might had to pay some hospital bills." Naruto says looking down ashamed.

"It's alright kid everyone has something they're not proud of. And perverts are disgusting anyway." Natsuo says.

(I have several things I'm not proud of.) Naruto thinks.

"**Okay participants the brackets are set, and you have twenty minutes left for your break."** They hear the voice of Aizawa say a bit muffled, they look over to a television to see a set of brackets, and the very first fight is Izuka Midoriya Vs Hitoshi Shinso.

"So I'm up against Shinso in the first round." (He's not stupid enough to attempt to use his Quirk on me, but he's also not a slouch in combat, Naruto's a pretty good teacher after all.) Izuka thinks. "So, uhm not to sound jealous or anything Naruto, but what's your history with Toga?" She asks.

"I met Himiko two years after All Might adopted me. I was on my way home from school, I went to take a shortcut through an alley, when I stumbled upon him, the villain known as Muscular and who's Quirk I use to cover my physical weakness. He had just killed Himiko's parents and was about to kill her. I couldn't stand there and watch and my body moved on its own, heh, I used his own Quirk against him and smashed his head into the ground and pulled her out of the alley. I called the cops and All Might and explained what happened." Naruto says.

"How'd you end up in the hospital Toga?" Izuka asks.

"Izuka!" Inko says.

"It's alright, I'm in the hospital because of the 'problem' my Quirk causes." Toga says.

"You have a Quirk caused addiction, how'd you find out?" Izuka asks cautiously. "You don't have to if you're not comfortable." She says.

"It's fine, Rei already knows, and Naruto trusts you and I trust him above all else. When my parents died, it traumatized me to the point that the only person that could get near me at the time was Naruto. So the police and All Might had to make a compromise, so I could stay with them. After several weeks of staying with them, I, I bit Naruto." Toga says looking down ashamed.

"And I've said this every time, neither I nor Menma blame you for that." Naruto says.

I-I know, but I'll always blame myself." Toga says tearing up a little, then she finds her head on Naruto's head.

"It's alright, just let it out." Naruto says patting her back.

"Who's Menma?" Shoto asks.

"Well losing both your parents at the age of 7 isn't exactly healthy. At the time I was so traumatized my psyche split." Naruto says.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." Natsuo says.

"Yep." They hear as Naruto's hair turns black, and his voice is just a tad bit darker. "I'm Menma, the more negative side of our personality, but no less powerful." Menma says.

"**I'd say a tad more dangerous, since your less caring than Naruto.**" They hear and look over to see All Might.

"I care about Toga, Izuka, Hitoshi, Ms. Inko, Ms. Rei, and you dad. That's all that matters to me. That's why Naruto's in control most of the time, I'm less caring." Menma says rubbing Toga's back caringly.

"We should head on the matches start in 8 minutes." They hear Shinso say, as he walks by.

"Yeah." They all say.

**[Stadium]**

There is now an arena in the center of the stadium. **"HERE COMES THE FIRST MATCH HITOSHI SHINSO OF CLASS 1-C, A GUY WITH A TERRIFYING QUIRK BUT A HEART OF GOLD! AND IZUKA MIDORIYA OF CLASS 1-A, A GIRL WITH A POWERFUL SET OF QUIRKS, AND A SIMILAR HEART OF GOLD!"** Mic says, as the crowd cheers when they walk out of opposite tunnels.

(Shinso let them see why you should be in the hero course.) Izuka thinks, as they get onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells, and they rush at each other. Shinso tries to roundhouse kick Izuka, but she jumps over it then proceeds to punch him in the gut, he catches her arm and then throws her over him . Izuka gets up quickly and has to move aside to dodge another of Shinso's kicks, but slams her fist into his chest and it connects, knocking the breath out of him and throwing him back right on his ass.

"**HE MAY ONLY BE IN GEN-ED BUT HE'S CERTAINLY NO SLOUCH, HE'S EVEN GIVING MIDORIYA SOME TROUBLE!"** Mic says.

"Young Shinso's doing well, don't you think Nezu?" All Might asks.

"Yes, and I'm starting to believe that Aizawa's right about the hero course entrance exam being catered more to those with flashier Quirks." Says a white mouse, bear, dog with a scar over his left eye, wearing a nice suit. "Snipe could you go get Aizawa, I'd like to talk to him about switching in Shinso." He says to a man dressed like a cowboy.

Shinso gets up, rushes at Izuka and jumps, Izuka puts her arms up in time to block a kick, that makes her arms sting. "Damn, your more proficient fighting with your legs than I remember." Izuka says chuckling.

"Remember, I get tougher training then most of the Hero Course students probably do." Shinso says rushing Izuka throwing kick after kick and using his hands to block practically every punch thrown. "Izuka I know you think it's fair fighting me without using your Quirks, but going easy on me isn't going to show what we're both capable of." He says.

"Fine." (Full Cowling 15%) Izuka thinks shooting off landing blow after blow, then catching Shinso's next kick and throws him over her landing him out of bounds.

"Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounds, Midoriya wins!" Midnight yells.

"**WELL THAT WAS ONE HECK OF MATCH. NOW THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN THE SPEEDY QUICKSTER OF CLASS 1-A, TENYA IIDA! AND THE GUY WITH A QUIRK THAT'LL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE IF HE WILLED IT, JUZO HONENUKI OF CLASS 1-B!"** Mic says, as Iida and a guy with pale skin, mid-length, spiked, beige hair and his face looks like a skull.

"Begin." Midnight yells and Iida immediately rushes towards Honenuki but then starts sinking.

_Juzo Honenuki, Quirk : Softening (He can soften anything he touches, turning it into a semi-liquid)_

(Damn he's a near perfect counter to me.) **"Recipro Burst Cannon!"** Iida yells, as he's blasted out of the quicksand like cement and making a giant hole in the arena, but subsequently hitting Honenuki and knocking him out of what's left of the arena, shocking everyone but Naruto.

"Juzo Honenuki is out of bounds, Iida wins!" Midnight yells.

"**IT WAS A QUICK MATCH BUT A SURPRISING ONE NONE-THE-LESS, WE'LL TAKE SEVERAL MINUTES TO REPAIR THE ARENA!"** Mic says, as a guy who looks like a living block of cement starts fixing the arena, and is done after several minutes. **"NOW THE MAN OF ICE AND FIRE SHOTO TODOROKI, OF CLASS 1-A! AND THE PLAINEST GUY THERE IS HANTA SERO, OF CASS 1-A!** Mic says, as Todoroki and Sero walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells, before Sero has a chance to react ice erupts from Shoto's right foot and Sero is encased in ice. "Hanta Sero can't move, Todoroki wins!" She yells, and Shoto melts the ice.

"**WELL THIS WAS THE FASTEST FIGHT YET, BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM THE SON OF THE NUMBER TWO HERO! NOW THE NEXT MATCH IS THE BRAIN FRYER DENKI KAMINARI, OF CLASS 1-A. AND THE GARDENING QUEEN OF CLASS 1-B, IBARA SHIOZAKI!"** Mic says, as Kaminari and a girl with dark green eyes, and vines for hair, walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells.

(Really Brain Fryer!) "Your kinda cute so I apologize in advance." Kaminari says closing his eyes, as a circle of electricity surrounds the entire arena.

"W-What's going on, I, I feel numb." Shiozaki says.

"Yeah Naruto and I busted our asses, so I could use my Quirk without frying my brain, this is one of two we found but the other one is a bit lethal against anyone but Naruto. It slowly paralyzes anyone without a similar Quirk as me, or your Naruto." Kaminari says, as Shiozaki falls limp.

"Shiozaki can no longer move, Kaminari wins!" Midnight yells, as the circle disappears and Kaminari helps Shiozaki up.

"Sorry it'll take a while for the numbness to go away." Kaminari says helping Shiozaki get to her classmates.

"It's fine, you and the rest of your class so far are nothing like Monoma made you out to be, but he does seem to have something against your class president." Shiozaki says.

"Thanks for helping her get back up here, I'm Itsuka Kendo Class 1-B's President." says the girl with orange haired and teal eyes.

"Well Shiozaki I really am sorry about temporarily paralyzing you, I just wanted Naruto to know he didn't waste his time helping me since he also helped the entirety of Class 1-A." Kaminari says heading to the stand area of 1-A.

"**THAT'S SOME GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP FROM DENKI KAMINARI! NOW THE NEXT MATCH IS CLASS 1-A'S BIG BROTHER NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND THE PINK ACID MACHINE MINA ASHIDO, OF CLASS 1-A!** Mic says, as Naruto and Mina, walk onto the arena.

(Who the hell came up with that introduction, now I know how Itsuka feels, with her class calling her big sis.) Naruto thinks.

(Someone else has to deal with that type of title, but I bet he doesn't mind it.) Itsuka thinks.

"Begin!" Midnight yells.

"Naruto I know there is no feasible way I could beat you, but real heroes try no matter what when it means protecting people." Mina says rushing Naruto.

"Perfectly said." Naruto says, Mina notices his Byakugan activate and he gets into a strange stance {Gentle Fist} "But sorry your in my field Mina." Naruto says, as he practically teleports in front of her. Mina feels something poke her forehead and the world goes dark, and all everyone else saw was Naruto poke Mina in the forehead and her fall unconscious.

"Mina has fallen unconscious, Naruto is the winner!" Midnight yells, as Naruto pokes Mina's forehead again and she wakes up.

"You knocked me out instantly didn't you?" Mina asks.

"Pretty much, sorry." Naruto says.

"It's alright, but I didn't get to show anything." Mina says downtrodden.

"What are you saying, you already showed all you needed to, the heart of a true hero." Naruto says.

**"TRULY INSPIRING! NOW THE NEXT FIGHT IS CLASS 1-A'S MOTHER OF CREATION, MOMO YAOYOROZU! AND CLASS 1-B'S LORD OF MIMICRY NEITO MONOMA!"** Mic says, as Momo and the guy with short, blonde hair and blue eyes, walk onto the arena.

(Okay just focus on what Naruto told you.) Momo thinks.

**[Flashback before fights]**

Momo is heading to the stands to watch Izuka and Shinso's match, when she sees Naruto scowling. "Naruto is something wrong?" She asks.

"In your match your fighting Monoma." He says.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" She asks.

"No, just don't ever let your guard down and don't let him take the offensive." He says.

"It sounds like you have an experience with him." She says concerned.

"We... have a history, I'll tell you some other time, his Quirk is called copy, he can use the Quirk of whoever he touches for ten minutes, last I remember he could only copy three Quirks at a time." Naruto says walking into the stadium.

**[Flashback end]**

"Begin!" Midnight yells, Momo creates a pole and rushes at Monoma and goes to hit him. She is surprised when she hears the clanging of metal hitting metal; she looks and sees Monoma encased in steel.

"How profoundly stupid, it's obvious you were tipped off about my Quirk, but it's rather deprived of intelligence to rush me not knowing what Quirks I've copied." Monoma says inhaling air and then blows, creating a sphere around Momo and simply rolls her off the arena.

"Momo is out of bounds, Monoma wins!" Midnight yells, as the sphere around Momo disappears.

"**WELL THAT WAS RATHER QUICK! THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN THE TWO MANLIEST HARD-HEADS OF CLASS 1-A AND 1-B EJIRO KIRISHIMA AND TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"** Mic says, as Kirishima and a guy with gray hair and black eyes that are surrounded by a tan colored substance and similarly sharp teeth as Kirishima, walk onto the arena."

"Begin!" Midnight yells, as Kirishima takes the appearance of rock and Tetsutetsu turns to steel, they rush and start clobbering each other.

(How is he denting me?) Tetsutetsu thinks, but then he get punched in the face and feels very small spikes impact into his face. "How do you have spikes on your hand?!" He asks.

"It was one of Naruto's suggestions to improve my Quirk, I have Crocodile scars on my fingers that turn into tiny spikes when I use my Quirk, he suggested it for if I were to fight a person with a similar Quirk to me." Kirishima says, throwing another punch that on impact causes cracks to appear in the steel.

(What?!) Tetsutetsu thinks, since with every impact from Kirishima he's being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"Sorry your a cool dude and all but I won't lose to you." Kirishima says throwing one last punch that knocks Tetsutetsu out of the ring.

"Tetsutetsu is out of bounds, Kirishima is the winner." Midnight yells and Kirishima helps Tetsutetsu up.

**"THAT FIGHT WAS QUICK BUT IT WAS COOL TO SEE TWO PEOPLE WITH SIMILAR QUIRKS BATTLE IT OUT! NOW THE FINAL MATCH OF ROUND ONE IS BETWEEN THE SECOND HOTTEST COUPLE IN CLASS 1-A, KATSUKI BAKUGOU AND OCHAKO URARAKA!"** Mic says, as Bakugou and Ochako, walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells.

"Don't hold back on me just cause we're a couple Katsuki." Ochako says.

"Of course not, that would demean all the training you've done." Bakugou says with a smirk, and they rush at each other. Katsuki throws his arm in an arc releasing a wide explosion, and quicker than most of the people think she can, she dodges it and rushes right into his face. Before he can move to try to get away from her, she flips catching him in the jaw with her foot, pushing him into the air and she grabs his leg.

(Shit!) Katsuki thinks.

"**WELL FOLKS THIS FIGHT IS CURRENTLY GOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE THAT I THOUGHT IT WOULD!"** Mic says.

"And it seems that training is paying off." Ochako say, but everyone is surprised when he puts both hands behind him and releases explosions propelling himself towards Ochako but then points both arms to his left, confusing Ochako, and releases an explosion. The explosion causes him to spin so fast thanks to Ochako making him weightless, that when she feels his foot impact with her face, she's surprised by the force behind it and is thrown back. Now the people are seeing Bakugou spinning out of control and then fall, he looks over to see Ochako unconscious.

"Uraraka is unconscious, Bakugou is the winner!" Midnight yells

"Shit I didn't think I hit her that hard!" Bakugou says, running over to her, picking her up and running to Recovery girl's office.

"**NOW THAT WAS A TENSE FIGHT, AND THAT OFFICIALLY THE END OF THE ROUND ONE MATCHES! NOW WE'RE GIVING THE CONTESTANT'S A COUPLE BEFORE WE START ROUND TWO, BUT IT'S STARTING WITH IZUKA MIDORIYA AND TENYA IIDA!"** Mic says.

**[Nurse's station]**

"Is she alright Recovery Girl" Bakugou asks worried.

"Of course she is dear the worst thing you did is break her nose with that kick." Recovery Girl says and smiles when he looks down ashamed from even that. "It's alright dear I've seen much worse in this competition, now get the first match of round two is about to begin." She says.

"You have a tv, I'd rather stay by her side until my next match or she wakes up." Bakugou says.

*Sigh* "That's fine." Recovery Girl.

**[Stadium]**

"**NOW IT THE START OF ROUND TWO, IZUKA MIDORIYA VS TENYA IIDA!"** Mic says, and Izuka and Tenya walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells, and the two of them rush at each other, as Iida kicks at her and Izuka activates full cowling and blocks the kick and grabs his leg and throws him over her. He twists in the air landing safely, then rushes toward her throwing another kick, Izuka goes to catch it, but is surprised when he twists, and she finds a fist in her face. But Iida is surprised when his side flares with a burning sensation.

"**WELL LOOK AT THAT, MIDORIYA IS FINALLY USING HER OTHER QUIRK!"** Mic says, when everyone saw Iida's punch landed on Izuka's face, they saw her snap her gloved fingers which make sparks that explode into a blast of fire washing past Iida's side.

"It's hard to remember that you have two Quirks sometimes." Iida says in a bit of pain.

"Yeah well I forget it sometimes also, considering how dangerous my other one can be to myself." Izuka says, snapping her fingers rapidly, sparking blast after blast at Iida forcing him back eventually pushing him out of bounds.

"Tenya Iida is out of bounds, Midoriya wins!" Midnight yells.

"**WELL THAT WAS AN INTERESTING MATCH! NOW ONTO THE NEXT MATCH SHOTO TODOROKI AND DENKI KAMINARI!"** Mic says, as Todoroki and Kaminari, walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells, before Kaminari can activate his paralysis field he's encased in ice.

"Sorry Kaminari, but I intend to fight Izuka." Shoto says.

"Denki Kaminari can no longer move, Todoroki wins!" Midnight yells, as Todoroki melts the ice.

(This isn't good Naruto's fighting Monoma.) All Might thinks.

"**WELL THAT WAS RATHER QUICK! NOW THE NEXT MATCH IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND NEITO MONOMA!"** Mic says, as Naruto who does not look happy, and Monoma walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells.

"Monoma, use your head for once and give up." Naruto says.

"And why would I do that?" Monoma asks.

"One, I'm not making dad pay another hospital bill. Two, your class doesn't need you embarrassing them. And three, your parents don't need you embarrassing them again." Naruto says.

"Uhm, this is a different side of Naruto." Itsuka says to Izuka.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this." Izuka says

"Earlier Naruto tipped me off about Monoma's Quirk, he said they have a history and I felt it was really bad, this confirms it." Momo says.

"There's your arrogance, assuming you're still able to beat me." Monoma says.

"Monoma I fought a villain crafted specially to kill All Might and won. I'm trying to be nice to you for once." Naruto says, as muscle fibers wrap around his arms and legs.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Monoma says turning to steel with a smirk as blades engulf his hand.

"Last I remember you could only use one copied Quirk at a time." Naruto says.

"Well it's been five years since we were in the same school, for our little spats." Monoma says, as the blades start spinning like drills.

"I'd hardly call throwing each other through walls a spat." Naruto says, as he rushes forward breaking the cement under him and electricity sparks off of him and he appears in front of Monoma and throws a punch, and surprising everyone from class 1-B, from the impact of the punch cracks appear all over the steel around Monoma. Naruto yells in pain when he feels like the skin on his side has been shredded. He looks down at his side, and sure enough the side of his gym uniform is gone and his side looks like it got skinned.

"**LOOK AT THAT IT SEEMS MONOMA IS A POWERFUL PERSON AFTER-ALL!"** Mic says.

"How do you like that, I always said I was as strong as you." Monoma says smugly.

"No, you're only as good as the Quirks you've copied, you're only proving the strength of your classmates." Naruto says, knocking Monoma's legs out from under him.

"Hehehe, you know you've always thought yourself better than me. But at-least I have normal relationships." Monoma says smugly, getting up.

"Uh-oh." All Might says.

"Is there a problem Toshinori?" Nezu asks.

*Sigh* "Probably, Monoma is the reason I moved Naruto to Nabu, Monoma is the only person other than you know who that can piss off Naruto." All Might says.

"What are spouting off now?" Naruto asks losing all friendliness.

"Let's start with your friend Shinso, he wants to be a hero but his Quirk could never allow it, he can force people to do whatever he wants. And then there's the two people you love most. First your girlfriend, the once upon a time suicidal greenette. And the blonde bitch that physically bit you, yet you forgive her and put her in a hospital, visit her once a week to give her blood because of a Quirk caused addiction." Monoma says smugly.

"Shut up!" Monoma hears him growl out, and looks up and sees his hair is now black, and gulps in fear.

(May have overshot my luck, with that.) Monoma thinks, as Menma appears with his arm imbedded in Monoma's stomach.

"**Almighty Push!"** Menma roars, as Monoma is blasted off the arena and then through several walls, shocking everyone, and Naruto takes back control, and everyone can tell Monoma crossed some sort of line.

"Neito Monoma is out of the arena, quite a ways out of the arena, Naruto is the winner!" Midnight yells.

**"WELL AIN'T THAT SOMETHING, THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN NARUTO LOSE HIS COOL! BUT EITHER WAY ONTO THE NEXT FIGHT EJIRO KIRISHIMA AND KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"** Mic says, as Kirishima and Bakugou walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells and Kirishima rushes at Bakugou, but hardens his whole body just as he's engulfed in an explosion.

"Your Quirk is nothing to sniff at Kirishima, but as any Quirk it has it's limit." Bakugou says holding his hands out, one cupped in front of the other. **"AP Shot Auto Cannon!"** Bakugou yells, releasing a massive flurry of bullet like explosions, that engulf Kirishima. Once the smoke clears everyone sees Kirishima laying on the ground slightly scorched and unconscious.

"Ejiro Kirishima is unconscious, Bakugou is the winner!" Midnight yells.

**"OKAY THATS TWO ROUNDS DOWN TWO TO GO! SORRY BUT WE'LL BE TAKING A SMALL INTERMISSION, BUT WHEN WE COME BACK THE FIRST FIGHT OF ROUND THREE IS IZUKA MIDORIYA AND SHOTO TODOROKI!"** Mic says and the crowd cheers.

**[Waiting Room]**

We see Naruto, Izuka, Shoto, and Bakugou sitting in the room when the door opens, and when they see who walks in, all four of their eyes narrow. The guy who walks in is big has short, spiked, red hair and turquoise eyes that is surrounded by a mask of flames, and seemingly has a beard of flames. He's wearing a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms and most prominently his shoulders. He wearing tall boots that appear to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He's sporting white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side. "What would you want with us, Flame Hero : Endeavor?" Naruto asks with a slight edge in his voice.

"You…" Endeavor say pointing at Izuka. "You have two Quirks, not only a Quirk similar to All Might's, but also a fire Quirk, you are a perfect test for my Shoto. Don't hold back." He says, and Shoto goes to say something.

"Shoto is the third strongest in the class, after me and Naruto. I'd be an idiot to hold back on him." Izuka says, as the bell for them to start heading to the arena sounds and they go to leave.

"I'm not done talking to you yet." Endeavor says sternly.

"Yeah you are, they have a match to get to." Naruto says gaining his attention and the two of them slip out.

"How dare you speak to… you look familiar." Endeavor says.

"I guess I would since everyone says I'm a carbon copy of my father, the Yellow Flash the hero's who rank you were given when he died eight years ago. Don't count on Shoto winning, he only wants to fight Izuka to test himself. Truthfully he knows she is the perfect counter to him, her strength for his ice, and her Pyrokinesis for his fire." Naruto says making Endeavors eyes widen and just leaves.

"What was that about?" Bakugou asks.

"Let's just say I don't have a high opinion of Endeavor. I'm pretty sure he never earned anything other than his hero license since he was only handed the title, number two hero after my father Minato died." Naruto says bitterly.

**[Stadium]**

**"NOW THE FIRST MATCH OF THE THIRD ROUND, MIDORIYA VERSUS TODOROKI!"** Mic says, as the two of them walk onto the stage.

"Begin!" Midnight yells and ice erupts from Todoroki's foot, and green electricity flares around Izuka and she throws a fist at the ice, shattering it to most people's surprise.

"Shoto don't hold back on me." Izuka says appearing in front of him, bashing her fist into his stomach throwing him back.

"Alright." Shoto says standing up and throws his hand in front and fire erupts toward Izuka. Most of the stadium is surprised when the fire stops halfway, they look and see Izuka with her hand pointed at the fire. She then balls her fist when she hears more ice erupt from Shoto. Everyone is surprised when the ice is starting to go through the fire, it turns white and dissipates after a few seconds, and where the Ice and fire was, the cement is in a liquid state. Shoto notices Izuka's fingers twitching, and a thick wall of ice erupts in front of him, as Izuka throws her right hand up and snaps her finger, with blue fire erupting from the sparks. When the smoke clears, everyone can see the ice wall is completely melted, and Shoto is right in front of the out of bounds line. *Sigh* (Katsuki's rubbing off on me.) Shoto thinks, as fire and frost start billowing off him and everyone in the stadium feel it get extremely cold, then Shoto puts his left hand up and a near white gout of fire blasts off of his palm. **"Flash-freeze Heatwave!"** Shoto roars, as everyone looks over at Izuka to see red lines spread all over her body that disappear as the green electricity she's slowly becoming known for arcs around her.

"**Full Cowling 30%!"** Izuka roars throwing one hand up to the sky and the fire follows flying into the air, and pointing the other hand at Shoto in a flicking motion. **"Delaware Smash!"** She yells flicking, sending a powerful blast of air pressure at Shoto that on impact rockets him off the arena.

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds, Midoriya is the winner!" Midnight yells, as Izuka goes and helps Shoto up.

"**NOW WASN'T THAT AN ACTION PACKED BATTLE BETWEEN TWO OF THE FOUR STRONGEST STUDENT OF CLASS, BUT DON'T FRET, FOR THE NEXT BATTLE BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI AND KATSUKI BAKUGOU ARE THE OTHER TWO OF THAT GROUP!"** Mic say, as Naruto and Bakugou walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells.

"Naruto right here right now, we fight and absolutely no holding back." Bakugou says pointing a fist at Naruto.

"Of course, give me everything you can, but you'll regret it." Naruto says, also pointing his fist at Bakugou.

"**LOOK AT THAT, THEY HAVE A GOOD OLD FASHIONED RIVALRY!"** Mic says, as they rush at each other and Naruto finds an explosion going off by his head singing his ear. Naruto in retaliation flips and similarly to Ochako, catches Bakugou's chin with his foot, Bakugou's then feels Naruto grabs his leg and slams him onto the ground then jumps and spins bringing his leg down on Bakugou's stomach. Bakugou jumps back getting in the same stance as he did with Kirishima.

"**AP Shot Auto Cannon!"** Bakugou roars, and when the smoke clears, Naruto is surrounded by his half body Susanno.

"Come on Bakugou show me what all your training was about." Naruto says, making Bakugou's eye twitch.

"Fine." Bakugou says with gritted teeth, as he points both hands at the ground releasing several explosions sending himself quite a ways into the air, as he starts falling he uses his explosions to make himself start spinning. Once he gets close to the ground he looks like he's in a tornado, and throws one hand forward causing a massive explosion. **"Howitzer Impact!"** Bakugou roars.

"**HOLY CRAP THAT, THAT HAD TO BE ON PAR WITH THE IMPACT OF SEVERAL MISSILES!"** Mic says terrified of the power of that move, but is surprised when the smoke clears and everyone sees Naruto standing there unscathed with his hand held out with a blue circular barrier that seems to be slowly swirling to his palm. Naruto then appears in front of Katsuki, with his hand against Katsuki's stomach.

"Almighty Push." Naruto says calmly, as Bakugou is rocketed off the arena.

Katsuki Bakugou is out of bounds, Uzumaki wins!" Midnight yells.

"That was dangerous you know." Bakugou says but flinches at Naruto's cold stare.

"I could say the same to you, if you were fighting anyone else, that would have seriously injured them even All Might." Naruto says.

"But your completely unscathed." Bakugou replies.

"Only thanks to my Preta Barrier, my Sharingan showed me what would have happened if I took it with my Susanno." Naruto says.

"Just curiosity, what did you see?" Bakugou asks.

"I saw my Susanno shatter, and myself get thrown through every wall between here and the parking lot, and all four limbs at odd angles. Here's a lesson Bakugou, no matter how strong you are, your pride isn't worth hurting somebody." Naruto says walking away, horrifying Katsuki with what he saw.

"**OKAY THAT WAS A FIGHT AND A HALF, NOW WE'LL TAKE A THIRTY MINUTE INTERLUDE TILL THE FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN THE POWER COUPLE IZUKA MIDORIYA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** Mic says.

**[Waiting Room]**

Naruto is sitting in a waiting room alone when the door open, he looks over and is surprised by who he sees. "Tensei?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asks the guy that looks like Iida, just older. He's wearing an open white plaid button-up and short-sleeve shirt, over a dark blue, sleeveless shirt, white shorts and dark blue sneakers.

"I took your suggestion, and took the day off to support my brother. He wanted to talk to me in private in a waiting room, but he didn't specify, so I have to check each room. I'm surprised Midoriya isn't here." Tensei says.

"She told me she wanted to talk privately with Himiko." Naruto says.

"Oh well good seeing you." Tensei says.

"Uhm, Tensei?" Naruto says unsure.

"Yeah Naruto." Tensei replies.

"I've, well I've wanted to say this for a long time now. When you and I met, I was at my lowest, what you said to me dragged me out of my darkness, you were my hero that day. So I want to say thank you for saving me, and if I hadn't met you, I don't know what would've happened, but I probably wouldn't be here today." Naruto says bowing to Tensei.

"Naruto I've always seen those who help children for nothing other than it being the right thing to do, as real heroes. When I saw you I obviously didn't know what happened, all I knew was that you were suffering and I wanted to help you." Tensei says as he leaves while smiling.

**[Stadium]**

**"OKAY AUDIENCE IT'S HERE THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, THESE ARE THE TWO STRONGEST OF THE FIRST YEARS, IZUKA MIDORIYA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** Mic says, as Izuka and Naruto walk onto the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight yells, unlike all the other fights neither Izuka nor Naruto say anything, they just rush toward each other both their respective strength enhancement Quirks manifesting, they both throw a punch which perfectly impact against each other, causing the entire arena to crack surprising everyone who's watching. They then spin throwing their arms out catching the other again, this time causing the arena to crater. The heroes well versed in fighting can tell these two know each other so well, that it's more like their dancing instead of fighting. They then jump and go to kick, and once again match causing even more cracks to appear in the arena.

(This isn't going anywhere, **Full Cowling 25%**!) Izuka thinks, as she appears behind Naruto and kicks him, and lands it hitting him in the center of his back, but his hands hit the ground catching him. His yellow electricity than starts arcing around him, they then both throw a punch, once again clashing, and to the surprise of all watching, even a particular group of villains watching, the ground around the arena cracks. They both jump back, Izuka then rushes at Naruto who gets ready to clash again, but is surprised when she jumps over him kicking him in the back again.

This pattern of clashing goes on for almost half an hour, at this point the arena and surrounding ground look like they were hit by several earthquakes, and then there's Naruto and Izuka they both look beyond exhausted. (I can't take another one of her punches, my arms feel more sore than they've ever been. One for All certainly is amazing, but it wouldn't be anything without Izuka.) Naruto thinks panting, as more muscle fibers cover his arms and they rush at each other. Before they clash again the world around him changes from the stadium to a leveled city. (What the hells going on?!) He thinks.

"N-Naruto how, how c-could you do t-this!" He hears Izuka's voice. He looks down and sees a terrifying sight, he sees her lying on the ground missing an arm, with blood everywhere, he then sees blood all over his hands.

"Well done my successor." He hears a polite but condescending voice from behind him, than feels a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widen in terror and hate when he sees a man with black hair, blue eyes, who's wearing a black suit. Before he can do anything the world flashes, and he's back in the stadium albeit slumped against the wall with Midnight announcing Izuka the winner, and his eyes burning.

**[Izuka's perspective]**

(Shit, I can't handle this much longer, I need to end this in the next attack. If I don't I might end up breaking my arms.) Izuka thinks, as they rush at each other, as their about to clash. She sees Naruto freeze with terror filled eyes that switch to the Byakugan that proceeds to change, gaining a dark blue pupil, blue iris with an overlapping white flower pattern, her fist then hits his chest rocketing him off the arena and into the wall.

"Naruto Uzumaki is out of bounds, Midoriya wins!"midnight yells, a little surprised.

"**WELL LOOK AT THIS UPSET, AIN'T THIS A TURN OF EVENTS IZUKA MIDORIYA ACTUALLY BEAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** Mic says.

(Ouch.) Izuka thinks. After 10 minutes we see Izuka standing on a podium labeled one, Naruto standing on a podium labeled two, and both Bakugou and Todoroki standing on a wider podium labeled three.

"Now it's time for the award ceremony, and to present the medals is none other than All Might himself!" Midnight yells, as everyone hears All Might laugh and then see him jump off the roof onto the field. "All Might please award the medals." Midnight says and All Might grabs two third place medals.

"**Congratulations Shoto Todoroki, you will become a great hero, but some good advice for you is you rely far too heavily on you Quirk, you should learn some hand to hand!"** All Might says putting one of the third place medals around his neck.

(I guess I should take Naruto up on his offer then.) "Thank you for the advice All Might." Todoroki says bowing.

"**Congratulations Katsuki Bakugou, just like the other three you truly have what it takes to be a great hero, the only advice I have for you is to dial back on your pride!"** All Might says putting the other third place medal around his neck.

"I know, my pride has always been a bit of a problem." Bakugou says, as All Might grabs the second place medal.

"**Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki, your future as a hero is bright! Naruto I'm proud of you my boy."** All Might whispers then goes and grabs the first place medal. **"Congratulations Izuka Midoriya, I knew I trusted my gut about you having what it takes to be the next Symbol of Peace, I'm sorry to admit that I was the same as Mic about you beating Naruto, but it shows how strong you've gotten!"** All might says putting the medal around her neck.

"I'm not so sure about that, we were about to clash in that last attack Naruto just froze and his eyes widened in fear, then his Byakugan activated and then just changed." Izuka whispers to All Might.

"**They're the winners this time, But listen any of you could have ended up on these podiums! It's just as you saw… competing, improving each other, and climbing even further! The next generations of heroes is definitely sprouting! So I have just one more thing to say, GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!"** All Might yells.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome Ten-Tails with chapter four of Quirky Eyes, sorry that this took so long.**

**I do not own Naruto or BNHA.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

We see Class 1-A sitting at their desks directly after the Sports Festival, and Aizawa is standing up front. "I'll admit I'm impressed with how most of you did in the Festival, but Mineta get the hell out of my classroom, you've been demoted to Gen-Ed." Aizawa says.

"What, but, but." Mineta says.

"GET OUT!" Everyone yells, and Mineta runs out of the classroom crying.

"Okay you can come on in now." Aizawa says, and Shinso walks in.

"Yikes I'll try not to do whatever he did." Shinso says chuckling.

"Now, todays almost over, Shinso you're going to come with me to get your costume sorted out with the support course." Aizawa says, just as the bell rings, and they all walk out, when some of them notice Naruto going further into the school.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Izuka asks worried.

"Nothings wrong Jade, I just need to talk to Principal Nezu about something." Naruto says walking away.

"He's lying." Asui says.

"It's alright." Izuka says walking out.

"You're alright with him lying to you?!" Bakugou asks.

"In this situation, yes." Izuka says.

"What do you mean?" Momo asks.

"As normal as any person calling me Jade, as a pet name is, Naruto did that without knowing it, he only says it when he's feeling insecure with himself about something. And no he's currently in a mind, that only the person who he wants to talk to, will be able to get any information out of him." Izuka says and leaves.

"Think he's sore about losing?" Hagakure asks.

"Hell no, similarly to Aizawa-sensei, Naruto doesn't care about spotlight, plus he's going to principal Nezu. It probably has something to do with those new eyes of his." Bakugou says leaving as well.

**[Nezu's office]**

"So what's the problem Naruto?" Nezu asks.

"Something happened during my fight with Izuka." Naruto says, and explains what he saw during Izuka and his fight.

"Let me see these new eyes." Nezu says, and raises his brow when he sees the flower pattern. *Sigh* "Those eyes are called the Tenseigan, as you know outside of your great-great grandfather, eye based Quirks seem to run in your family, those were your fathers, but he rarely if ever used them. Outside the name though, I know nothing else about it, this is your best bet." Nezu says, writing an address on a slip of paper, and hands it to him.

**[Next Day]**

We See Aizawa walk into class 1-A sporting a scar under his right eye. "Morning Class, today we're having a special hero informatics class." He says, and some of the class gets scared. "This lesson has to do with the pro hero drafts, drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros, in other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential, these offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation, so here are the totals for those with offers." He says hitting a button, and out of the entire class is four of them that each have 3,000 each, they are Izuka, Naruto, Todoroki and Bakugou. Shinso is surprised when he even sees his name on there with 500 offers, which puts him having the fifth highest number of offers. "Now that you're officially starting to be seen as heroes, and these internships are the first step of that, there's something you need to do now." Aizawa says, as the door opens up and Midnight walks in holding white boards and markers.

"Hero Names, they are one of the most important parts of a hero's image." She says.

"Midnight's here because this type of thing isn't really my thing." Aizawa says remembering how he got his name, while getting in his sleeping bag.

"So who's coming up first?" Midnight asks, and Mina walks up to the front of class and brings up her board, which says Alien Queen, but it's rejected on the fact of potential copyright, so she goes with the name of Pinky instead. Asui walks up next and presents hers which is Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. Ochako walks up next presenting her hero name: Uravity and they keep going till only Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, Shinso, Izuka, and Naruto are left. Bakugou walks up presenting his hero name; Ground Zero, then Todoroki presents his, The Fire and Ice Hero: Icy-Hot. Iida is next presenting his family's name; Ingenium, then Shinso comes up presenting his, The Puppeteer Hero: Persona, then Naruto and Izuka walk up together.

"We've been thinking about this for a while." Both Naruto and Izuka say presenting their Hero names together while smiling, The Hero of Hope : The Yellow Flash, and The Heroine of Hope : The Green Flash, surprising everyone while Midnight and even Aizawa smile.

"Well now that that's done, figure out who you're going to intern under, have it to me by the end of the day." Aizawa says, as the lunch bell rings.

**[Lunch Room]**

Once again all of class 1-A is sitting together during lunch, Shinso in Mineta's place. "So anyone have an idea who they're going to intern with?" Mina asks.

"I plan to intern with my brother." Iida says.

"I'm going with Edgeshot." Todoroki says simply.

"I'm going with Kamui Woods, I want to learn how to use my Quirk to capture if need be." Bakugou says.

"No idea at the moment." Izuka says.

"I'm going with Gunhead." Ochako says.

"Aizawa-Sensei gave me an offer, so I'm going with him." Shinso says, and a lot of them turn to Naruto.

"I'm interning with your brother as well Iida." Naruto says.

"I hope you can keep up then." Iida says good-naturedly.

"Oh I can, I'm worried if you and Tensei can keep up with me after all, my father was known as the fastest man alive." Naruto replies with a smirk.

"Okay enough with who's faster than who." Kyoka says.

"Who are you interning with Kyoka?" Mina asks.

"I'm thinking about Deatharms, how 'bout you Yaomomo?" Kyoka asks.

"I got an offer from Uwabami." Momo says.

"Don't even waste your time, with that waste of space." They hear Naruto say harshly, when they look over in surprise, they see black hair instead of blonde.

"Why do you say that Menma?" Momo asks.

*Sigh* "Uwabami acts pretty calm, but underneath she's nothing but a self-absorbed, greedy, jealous bitch. Very few people back then actually knew that my mother Kushina Uzumaki was the same person as The Darkness Hero: Eclipse Witch. Mom was an underground hero, she had a similar outlook as Aizawa-Sensei, as well as me and Naruto, but she did have a career outside of hero work, she was a model. Uwabami always lost contests to my mother. Uwabami had a similar rivalry with my mom, as Endeavor had with my dad and All Might. So in truth you might not want to listen to me because of my biased hate of her, I'm going to let Naruto have control again." Menma says, as his hair turns blonde.

"Uhm, sorry about Menma." Naruto says.

"What's your thoughts on this, Naruto?" Momo asks.

"I wouldn't have put it as… eloquently as Menma, but you, well anyone can do better than Uwabami." Naruto says bitterly.

"Do you have anyone else in thought?" Izuka asks, and the girls start going through Momo and funny enough Itsuka's offers, who had the same idea as Momo. When Naruto sees an offer fall out of both Momo and Itsuka's offers, and raises his eyebrow when he sees the names.

"How did the two of you miss these?" He asks, handing them the offers. "Momo you got an offer from Edgeshot, and Itsuka got an offer from Ryukyu." Naruto says.

"No I saw it, it's just, why would he want me?" Momo says looking down.

"Because he sees the same thing all of us see, a brilliant girl with a terrifyingly powerful Quirk, that second guesses her decisions. The thing is as a hero we don't have the luxury to second guess ourselves, ...no matter what kind of wisdom dictates the decision, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive at some sort of outcome from your choice." Naruto says, as the bell rings.

**[Later]**

A lot of people are turning in the chosen internship before leaving. "Midoriya before you make your final decision, All Might wanted to talk to you about a late offer you got." Aizawa says chuckling.

"Okay." Izuka says when All Might walks in practically trembling.

**"Midoriya here's a late offer you got, it's, uh it's from my former teacher Gran Torino."** All Might says, handing Izuka the offer.

"I wouldn't sneeze at this offer Midoriya, Gran Torino could teach you things even All Might, Naruto, or anyone here couldn't." They all hear Nezu say at the doorway. "Oh and Naruto, Gran Torino will be waiting for you tomorrow." He says.

"Alright." Naruto says.

"**Why are you going to see Gran Torino, Naruto?"** All Might asks.

"He knows about my father's eyes, that even I didn't know about. I need to learn about them." Naruto says with finality.

**[Next Day]**

We see Naruto standing outside a seemingly rundown building, he then walks up and knocks on the door "Come in." Naruto hears, when he walks in he sees a short old man with spiky, gray hair and beard, and brown eyes. He's wearing a full-body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter 'G' on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds. "Minato?!" The man asks, surprised.

"I've had a lot of people say I'm a carbon copy, minus the whiskers, but no-ones ever mistaken me for my father. It's an honor to meet you Gran Torino." Naruto says.

"At-least you have some manners, guess Toshinori is a better dad than I thought he'd be." Gran Torino says.

"Sorry for getting to the point, but what can you tell me about my father's Tenseigan?" Naruto asks.

*Sigh* "Probably not as much as you'd like, as Nezu said Minato rarely ever used them, let alone let them show. Only thing I really know is that they have a minor ability to manipulate gravity, but Minato always said there's something more to those eyes." Gran Torino finishes seeing Naruto's downcast look.

"So dad believed there was more to the tenseigan?" Naruto asks, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I understand if you, like your father, don't want to use…" Gran Torino says but is interrupted.

"Th-That's not the pr-problem." Naruto says sitting against the wall. *Sigh* "When I awakened my Rinnegan, I met 'echoes' of my grandfather and great grandfather, I, I don't think I'm ready to see my father and possibly my mother." He says holding his knees.

"What do you mean by possibly?" Gran Torino asks.

"When I use my mother's Quirk, I sometimes hear her voice, and I'm not going crazy, cause it only ever happens when I use her Quirk." Naruto says.

"I can't exactly give you any advice on this. Except, even the strongest hero experiences fear. What makes them a true hero is the courage to overcome that fear." Gran Torino says.

"So, I'll have to discover the abilities of the Tenseigan on my own." Naruto says.

"No, you have friends, an entire school, even Toshinori and that girlfriend of yours. Know this when Minato was protecting something he cared for deeply, even All Might in his prime would've been hard pressed to beat him. Now I watched all the fights your girlfriend participated in, she's only had One for All for a couple months, but she's really good with it, guess Toshinori is a better teacher than I thought." Gran Torino says, when Naruto chuckles.

"I'll admit… dad isn't the best… teacher, and he knows he isn't. In the ten months between when he chose Izuka, and the entrance exam, all he did was write a workout schedule and diet for her, I um, I taught her hand to hand. Thanks to my Sharingan, I taught her how to properly regulate One for All through her entire body like she does, in the month between us getting accepted and school beginning." Naruto says sheepishly.

"Hmph, so Toshinori's still an idiot, but at least his instincts haven't dulled a bit, and it seems he's wised up a bit." Gran Torino says.

"He's wised up a lot." Naruto says getting up. "I need to think about all of this." He says, going to leave.

"By the way, what's your hero name?" Gran Torino asks.

"The Hero of Hope : The Yellow Flash." Naruto says smiling, and leaving.

"Minato, Kushina you'd be proud of the man your son is becoming." (I hope you get through this Uzumaki, I don't think Minato ever truly did.) Gran Torino thinks.

**[Later]**

Naruto is walking up to his and Shinso's shared apartment when his shoulder is tapped, he looks back to see Inko. "Oh Ms. Inko, it's nice to see you." Naruto says.

"Hello Dear, are you doing well. Izuka, some of your friends, and your Dad have been worried." Inko says worried as well.

*Sigh* "It's a little complicated." Naruto says.

"Then come on in, I'll make some tea, so you and I can talk." Inko says kindly.

"Th-that would be appreciated." Naruto says, and they head into the apartment. After ten minutes Inko and Naruto are sitting at a tea table.

"Talk when you feel ready Dear." Inko says and they both take a sip of tea.

"First what I'm about to tell you, promise you won't tell anyone else especially, Izuka and All Might." Naruto says.

"Of Course, this won't leave the two of us." Inko says.

"The man who injured All Might, is the same man who killed my parents. There are even fewer people who know about this than One for All, All Might doesn't even know about this, outside of myself only Principal Nezu and the retired Pro Hero Gran Torino know this. That man is, that man, that, that..." Naruto says but starts hyperventilating.

"Naruto Dear it's alright, Naruto, **Naruto**!" Inko says, finally slapping him. "Sorry about that Dear." She says.

"It, it's alright, I kinda needed that, as you can tell I don't exactly like talking about this." Naruto says taking a deep breath. "That man is… my great great grandfather, during the final match with me and Izuka. I activated these new eyes, when I had a vision." Naruto says activating the Tenseigan.

"What was this vision?" Inko asks.

"I was in a levelled city, when, when, wh-whe-when, I heard Izuka, when I looked I saw…" Naruto tries to say when he shoots over to a trash can and pukes, after several minutes he sits back down and drinks some more of the tea to calm his nerves. "Wh-when I looked she was missing an arm and covered in blood, that man came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder prou-proudly." He says but shoots back to the trash can and pukes again, and after a minute he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto Dear it's alright, my guess is those eyes showed you something in an attempt to break your spirit." Inko says.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asks.

"Well when I was around you and Izuka's age, I had this friend with a sentient Quirk, it was constantly ridiculing and bullying him. He believed that all Quirks are in some form sentient." Inko says.

"But…" Naruto goes to say but is interrupted.

"Uh uh, no buts Dear, you are not evil just because you're related to a Villain somewhere in your family." Inko says assuredly.

"H-how can you be so su-sure?" Naruto asks.

"One, your reaction to all of what you just told me, you nearly had a panic attack several times. Over the last eleven months, as I've gotten to know you Dear, I've seen why you and Izuka click so well, it's because you're so alike. You would both put your lives on the line to protect an innocent person, and you'd both be happy if you protected at-least one person, no matter how badly you got hurt. So no matter what, you could never do what you saw in that vision." Inko says.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?!" Naruto asks, starting to break down.

"Naruto Dear I have faith in you, because you gave me my daughter back." Inko says kindly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks confused.

"Naruto, I'm not an idiot, as much as I hate to say it. I saw all the signs, before Izuka met you, she was on the brink of Suicide, and I couldn't stop it." Inko says sadly. "Naruto Dear, you breathed new life into her, if anyone in your class deserves to be a hero, it's you, and no damn vision is going to change my opinion." Inko says but then covers her mouth, making Naruto laugh and look down at his tea, in deep thought.

"Ms. Inko, thank you for helping me get this off my mind." Naruto says standing up.

"My pleasure Dear, you've helped Izuka so much, the least I could do is help you. Izuka and All Might, might be waiting for you at your apartment, I won't say a thing to them, but I think you should tell them." Inko says, while walking him to the door, he walks out then heads to his and Shinso's apartment. The door opens and Shinso is walking out.

"Hey Shin." Naruto says.

"You sound better, oh and a warning, All Might and Izuka are waiting for you inside." Shinso says and leaves.

*Sigh* "Might as well deal with this now." Naruto sighs out, walking into the apartment.

"Naruto…" All Might says, but Naruto holds his hand up.

"If you tell Izuka about All for One, I will tell the two of you what happened… after the internships. There are things I'm trying to work through right now, it takes a little precedence at the moment." Naruto says walking into his room, and sits down and starts meditating.

**[White Space]**

Naruto opens his eyes and sees nothing but a white expanse. "Naruto!" He hears from behind him, when he looks back he sees two people. The first is male with spiky blonde hair like his own and sky blue eyes, he's wearing a navy polo, neon blue shorts, and house slippers. The other is a beautiful woman with long red hair and violet eyes, she's wearing a white, high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting, green dress, and slippers.

"Mom, Dad." Naruto says, starting to tear up.

"Hello son, I guess it's been a while, look how big you've gotten." Minato says, while Kushina rushes up and pulls Naruto into a hug.

"My baby you've gotten so big!" Kushina screams.

"Yeah I guess I have." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you're here to talk about the Tenseigan, aren't you?" Minato asks.

"Yes but that can wait, I'd rather spend time with the two of you." Naruto says sitting on the floor, and his parents do the same and they just start talking.

**[Couple hours later with All Might and Izuka]**

"So, since I'm now the wielder of One for All, I'm destined to fight All for One." Izuka says.

"Yes and no, usually it'd be that way, but you're a little different, because you have Naruto. He hates All for One even more than I do, and All for One has had an odd interest in Naruto's family, being that he's killed each one. He won't let you face All for One as long as he could fight him instead." All Might says.

**[Naruto, Minato, and Kushina]**

"It sounds like you've had a good life; I want you to know that your mother and I are both proud of every choice you've made. And when we're done here can you tell All Might something?" Minato asks.

"Of course." Naruto says.

"Tell him, thanks for raising our boy into a wonderful young man, and knock him in the head for always worrying if he raised you right." Kushina says.

"Now onto business, there are several things we want to talk to you about. First is, you need to let go of the fact that you're related to All for One, it's something you can't change, and it's unintentionally holding back some of the Quirks you've copied. But we're not going to ask you to do that right off the bat. Two, both of our Quirks are also enhanced, for example all I could do is go fast with mine, but you're also producing electricity when you're using it, see if you can manipulate that electricity." Minato says.

"With mine, all I could do was make an area where I could control who could and couldn't see, but I have a feeling with all the gravity abilities in your dad's side of the family, you can do something else." Kushina says.

"Now we've been here for a long time so I've learned what the Tenseigan is capable of." Minato says as his eyes shift into the Tenseigan. "When you have the Tenseigan active you can enter a state I call Aura Shroud." He says as his body's engulfed in cyan flames which disappear, and he gains a cyan-colored shroud with six magatama markings on his collar, dark markings over his eyebrows and lower eyelids, and a single horn extending from his forehead, and the shroud seems to constantly radiate flickering flames, and his clothing and hair seem to continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze, and there are black orbs floating around him. "While in this mode you can fly, turn the orbs floating behind me into nigh-indestructible weapons or shields. Also through these orbs you gain access to three ungodly powerful techniques, the Silver Wheel Explosion, the Golden Wheel Explosion, and the Localized Explosion. The Silver Wheel Explosion you focus your power into one of the orbs and grasp it in your hand to create a powerful silver typhoon. With the Golden Wheel Explosion you focus a tremendous amount of power into one of the orbs and grasp it in your hand to create a giant golden sword of pure energy. While the Localized Explosion is a bit different, you focus your shroud on one hand and create a green orb that passes through the target's body, knocking them unconscious, and exploding once it makes contact with something. These techniques are not to be used lightly; any one of them is capable of permanently altering something like the moon with ease." Minato explains releasing the shroud.

"Gran Torino said something about manipulating gravity to a degree." Naruto says.

"Without question, the Tenseigan is king when it comes to manipulating the gravitational field of anything around you." Minato says, and he and Kushina put their hands over Naruto's heart.

"Naruto, it's time for us to leave, but don't forget we'll always be here, and we'll always be proud of you." They both say, as they disappear, and the world around Naruto goes black, he opens his eyes to see his room. He hears All Might knock on his Door, and he opens the door.

"I guess I was right, you were talking with your parents, weren't you?" All Might asks, seeing tears.

"Yeah, I was, and they wanted me to tell you something. 'Thanks for raising our boy into a wonderful young man'." Naruto says, then hits him upside the head. "That's for always worrying if you raised me right." He says smiling.

"That was from your mother wasn't it." All Might says.

"Yep." Naruto says

**[Two days later]**

We see all of class 1-A walking through a train station along with Aizawa. "Now unless you're patrolling with your Hero, you can't wear your Hero costume. Remember your manners, and try to learn something. Now off you go." Aizawa says, while Shinso follows him.

"Well stay as safe as you guys can." Bakugou says, as he gets on a train, and everyone follows his lead.

**[With Naruto and Iida]**

"Bakugou is right, we need to be careful, especially in Hosu at the moment." Naruto says, sitting across from Iida.

"What do you mean?" Iida asks.

"Do you not keep up with the news?" Naruto asks.

"I watch the news once a week." Iida says.

"Well I watch the news every day, as of this moment the Hero Killer: Stain is prowling around Hosu." Naruto says, completely serious.

"That will complicate the Internship immensely." Iida says.

"Yes, after all, he has put many Pro Heroes into early retirement, and killed a few." Naruto says.

**[Hour Later]**

Iida and Naruto walk into a tall pristine building, and they walk up to a woman sitting at a desk. "May I help you two?" She asks kindly.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tenya Iida, we're here for our internships with Ingenium." Naruto says, and the woman starts typing on her computer and brings up pictures of the two.

"Yes, Tensei is waiting for you two, his instructions are for me to show you two to the room you'll be staying in for the week, and then bring you two, with you costumes on, to him." She says getting up.

"Lead the way ma'am." Iida says, and after about 15 minutes, both of them are standing outside a rather quaint and humble office, in full costume, and Naruto knocks on the door.

"Come in." They hear Tensei say, and they walk in, and he's in full costume. "I'm happy you two made it safely, and I appreciate that you two chose to intern here, you must've gotten offers from much better agencies." He says.

"No, while I did get an offer from 9 of the top ten heroes and Aizawa sensei, Aizawa, Ryukyu, Gang Orca, and Edgeshot, are the only ones I would have chosen, but I decided as soon as I saw an offer from you, and for Tenya it's only natural he'd go with you." Naruto says.

"Oh, well I'll try to make both your choices worth it. Now onto business, we're going on patrol." Tensei says and the three of them leave.

**[Midnight]**

Both Naruto and Iida walk into their room, dragging their feet, Iida more than Naruto. "Never thought I'd say this, but my legs hurt." Iida says making Naruto chuckle, as they both change out of their costume and into their pajamas.

"Yeah, I wonder how everyone else is doing right now." Naruto says.

"They're doing fine, I assure you, now let's get some rest." Iida says, as they lay down.

**[Izuka]**

We see Izuka laying on a bed covered in sweat. "I see why All Might is afraid of him, he's a slave driver." She mumbles.

"Hey kid get some rest." Gran Torino yells, and she just passes out.

**[Momo and Shoto]**

We see Todoroki and Momo in a dojo staring down a guy with gray hair shaped into three sharp points that cover the right side of his face, dark gray eyes and he's wearing a mask that covers his mouth, he's wearing a blue mask that covers his mouth tied with red yarn, he sports red shinobi shozoku underneath a blue robe, his arms are covered in a thin dark cloth that tucks into his white forearm sleeves, there are red straps attached to his belt and his robe that extend outward, he has a gold mask attached to his shoulder and sports a signature red scarf that features a white patch attached to the front of it, blue socks and yellow geta sandals. "Okay you two, one more spar for the day and then the two of you should rest, we'll be going on patrol tomorrow and Wednesday, but Wednesday we'll be going to Hosu, Ingenium asked me to help him with something, now begin." Edgeshot says, and his body immediately turns into what looks like glowing, red string and shoots into the air, as ice erupts under his former spot, then shifts to the side dodging a small blast of flames, then what feels like a beanbag hits him in the head, breaking his concentration for a second, which is enough time for him to be enveloped in ice. "You know you two work pretty well together." He says.

"But it took us eight tries to capture you, with you holding back." Shoto says.

"That's a bit of a given since you two are only students, and I'm the fifth ranked pro hero, I have years of experience on you two. Here's a saying 'Talent is great and all, but experience will trump talent every single time, but that in itself doesn't mean experience will always win, sometimes it's not enough'. Now you two rest, I've got the feeling that the next two days are going to be long." Edgeshot says.

"Todoroki I'm…" Momo goes to say.

"No need to apologize, he's right, we don't have the experience to have gotten him in a few attempts, but that's why we're here, to learn and get stronger… Momo you're stronger than you think you are." Todoroki says.

**[Bakugou]**

We see Bakugou lying in a bed. (Maybe I should've gone with Best Jeanist or Endeavor.) He thinks.

"Hey sorry if what we did today wasn't exciting enough for you." Says a guy with brown pajamas and a brown sleep cap that goes all the way over his face.

"No it's alright Kamui Woods, sometimes you need to take time and slow down." Bakugou says.

"Hmph, most people you age, only care about action." Kamui Woods says.

"Yeah, they do." Bakugou says bitterly.

"Anyway, we're going on patrol tomorrow." Kamui Woods says.

**[Shinso and Aizawa]**

We see Aizawa crouched on a roof overlooking a group of thugs mugging a guy. "How pathetic, the five of you are so worthless, that you need to hassle an actual hard working member of society for money." We hear Shinso say mockingly, walking into the alley, he's wearing a purple and black two-tone partial zip-up jacket with a black leather vambrace on both arms, black pants and black boots with black steel guards around the foot side, black fingerless gloves, and some sort of mask.

"The hell did you say!" Four of the thugs yell but then their eyes turn white.

"What the hell are you lunkheads, take the kid out." The last guy says to no avail.

"I'll ask you give up now, and you might get off easy since you haven't done anything yet." Shinso says but sighs when the guy rushes at him, and the guy throws a punch, Shinso puts his arm up, making the punch hit the vambrace, he then grabs with his other arm and knee's the guy in the stomach, knocking him out. "Sensei." He says, as Aizawa jumps down and ties all the thugs up.

"Okay you head on home." Aizawa says to the guy.

"Who are you two!" the guy asks.

"I'm an Underground Hero and this is my charge for the week, future Pro-Hero Persona." Aizawa says, and the guy heads on home. "Shinso you did pretty well, maybe I should have Naruto take my place as teacher." He says.

"Did, did you just make a joke?" Shinso asks.

"Nope, completely serious, come, we're done for the night." Aizawa says.

**[Wednesday]**

In Ingenium's Headquarters we see Tensei, Tenya, Naruto, Todoroki, Momo, and Edgeshot. "So you want me to help you catch the Hero Killer." Edgeshot says.

"Yeah sorry, for asking, since we're both hosting students right now." Tensei says.

"No it's alright, he needs to be caught, but what about you four?" Edgeshot asks.

"I'm alright with this, Stain needs to be stopped." Naruto says.

"Naruto's right." The other three say.

"If we explain each other's Quirks, I'll try to think of a plan that'll hopefully keep the four of you out of the fight, but I'll apologize now if I ask you to help me and Tensei." Edgeshot says, and the four of them explain their Quirks to the Pro's.

"I'm Tensei Iida and Pro-Hero Ingenium, I have the same Quirk as my brother Tenya here, but my engines come from my elbows." Tensei says.

"I'm Shinya Kamihara and Pro-Hero Edgeshot, my Quirk is called Foldabody, it allows me to manipulate the thinness of my body." Edgeshot says, 30 minutes later he gathers them all up and explains his plan.

**[That Night]**

We see both Ingeniums and Naruto walking around a deserted street, and we also see that Naruto has his Byakugan active, after a few minutes, he coughs into his hand and at the same time hits Tensei in the back lightly, his head then perks up. "Do you two hear something?" Tensei asks.

"Yeah it sounds like whimpering." Naruto says running into an alley.

"Uzumaki wait, don't go off on your own!" Tensei yells.

"Iida, it's Momo, she's hurt!" Naruto yells and Tenya runs up.

"Momo what are you doing here, why aren't you back at the agency?" Tenya asks.

"Edgeshot ended our training early, but I couldn't fall asleep… Naruto!" Momo yells, and muscle fibers overtake his arms, and he swings behind, making a guy who was about to stab Tensei jump further into the alley he has a flat, somewhat-triangular face with no nose, rather long, black hair, small blood red eyes with tiny irises, he's wearing a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons, the torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellow bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists, long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume is completed by black boots with steel armor, and a blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

"Hello Hero Killer Stain, good job Momo that was some good acting." Edgeshot says appearing.

"Yeah, I thought you actually were hurt for a minute." Tenya says.

"Now Naruto if you would." Edgeshot says, as Naruto activates his Tenseigan and the Aura Shroud, and spreads an orb to each corner of the alley, and an orb seems to merge with the costume of each person aside Stain.

"Increase!" Naruto yells, and Stain falls to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Stain yells.

"In the area within the orb I spread to the corners of this alley, I've increased the gravity to ten times earth's gravity." Naruto explains.

"Wh-What about your allies?" Stain asks.

"They have an orb merged with their costumes, nullifying the increase, now Edgeshot if you would." Naruto says, as Edgeshot flattens into a pointed string and seemingly pierces through Stains throat, and Stain falls unconscious.

"Okay let's get him to the police." Edgeshot says, when they hear an explosion.

"We have a problem!" Shoto yells from the roof.

"Okay change of plans, Tenya and Tensei, you take Stain to the police and rejoin us." Edgeshot says.

"What if he wakes up?" Tenya asks.

"Don't worry, he shouldn't wake up until tomorrow, at the least." Edgeshot says, as they separate and he, Naruto, Momo, and Shot head towards the commotion.

**[Izuka and Gran Torino]**

Izuka and Gran Torino are riding on a monorail when an unconscious policeman is slammed through the wall, and Izuka is surprised to see a Nomu but this one is different from the one back at the USJ, it has pale green skin and its smaller. "A Nomu, what's one doing here?" Izuka thinks aloud.

"A what?" Gran Torino asks.

"A Nomu, there monsters created by All for One to take over Japan." She whispers.

You know about All for One?" Gran Torino asks, a little surprised.

"Talk later." Izuka says politely, and Gran Torino nods, they both knock the Nomu out of the train car, it gets back up, looks at Izuka and screeches.

"You stay here and keep an eye…" Gran Torino says when a Nomu with wings grabs Izuka, and flies deeper into the city. (Shit!) He thinks, he then jumps and dodges the other Nomu.

**[Edgeshot, Momo, Shoto, and Naruto]**

We see Edgeshot, Shoto, and Naruto fighting another Nomu, this one is closer in appearance to the one from USJ. "It has Super Regeneration?!" Shoto yells in shock.

"It's a good thing that these things aren't alive." Naruto says.

"How do you know that?" Edgeshot asks.

"I took a look at it with my Byakugan, I didn't register any pulse or life-energy." Naruto replies.

"Why is that good?" Shoto asks.

"Because I don't have to feel bad about this." Naruto says appearing with his hand pointed up under the Nomu's, head, with his susanoo hand is holding it in place, and white hot flames blast over it's head for ten minutes, the flames stop, and he immediately puts his hand in his pocket and activates his healing shroud on it, and the Nomu falls.

"What did you do?" Momo asks.

"No matter how powerful the regeneration, carbonised cells can't regenerate." Naruto says.

"Naruto that much heat comes at a price." Shoto says, having seen Naruto flinch when he put his hand in his pocket, and pulls his hand out of his pocket, and everyone sees that his hand is burnt purple, and slightly gnarled. Before anyone can remark about his hand Naruto, Shoto, and Momo are surprised when they hear screaming from above them.

"Let go of me you stupid Hawks wannabe!" Izuka screams, as she snaps her fingers and flames blast over its face, making it drop her, and her eyes widen. "I didn't think this through!" She screams, but sees an ethereal white hand grab her and lower her to the ground.

"Nice of you to drop in." Shoto says.

"Seriously, when did you start making jokes?" Momo asks, confused.

"Gran Torino is fighting a Nomu by…" Izuka says, when she sees Gran Torino running with Kamui Woods and Bakugou.

"Bakugou?!" The four of them yell.

"Yo." Bakugou says.

"Bakugou what are you doing here?" Izuka asks.

"I'd ask the same of you." Bakugou says.

"Gran Torino wanted to go someplace that tended to have a lot of crime, and here I am." Izuka says.

"Same." Bakugou says. "What happened to your hand Naruto?" He asks, and Izuka notices how burnt his hand is.

"You overdid Cremation didn't you?" She sighs, grabbing some medical tape and burn cream out of her belt pouches, and starts wrapping his hand up.

"Yeah." Naruto says.

"Izuka, Bakugou, what are you two doing here, and what happened to Naruto?" Tenya asks, as he and Tensei run up to them.

"Our respective pro thought it's be better if we came somewhere with more crime." Bakugou explains.

"I overused Cremation, and burnt my hand to take out a Nomu that had Super Regeneration." Naruto explains. "At Least you two didn't miss all the fun." He says.

"What do you mean, all the fun?" Bakugou asks.

"Well I helped Edgeshot capture the Hero Killer." Naruto says, surprising the two of them.

"I guess there's been enough excitement for one day, the four of you can stay at my agency tonight." Tensei says, as they all head towards his agency.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
